Waking Dreams
by The Sixth Muse
Summary: *Complete* Summoners are appearing from out of the blue, angels must flee to Gaia, a battle between good and evil rages on and the fate of four worlds rests on the shoulders of one soul.
1. Failing Dreams

Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about reviews. But I'm not going to tell you to review because I myself hate it when people beg for reviews. I'm writing for myself and I just want to publish some of my work. So come one, come all and enjoy the show. (I said I won't beg for reviews but they would be nice!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Waking Dreams  
  
Chapter One: Failing Dreams  
  
~Faster. Must run faster~. A young woman pounded down the streets of Alexandria. Her waist-length red hair flapped in the wind as she raced by several stalls. Her sky blue overalls off set her emerald eyes that were filled with fear. The white shirt she wore puffed in the wind as she turned a corner hoping to lose her pursuers. She knew that she could have easily gotten rid of them in the square but there were too many people around. ~Unfortunately, I have to have a conscious. I mean I couldn't let all those people get hurt~ she thought bitterly to herself. Racing around another corner she quickly ducked into a side alley. Three guards rushed around the corner out of breath.  
  
"Where did that stupid thief go?" one of them panted.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she went off that way," another said, pointing. The others nodded in agreement and started off again.  
  
Back in the alley, the woman let out a small puff of air in relief. She pulled out a small square of freshly baked bread and bit into it, munching thoughtfully. She hadn't really thought that anyone would be so persistent because of one small piece of bread. ~People are too greedy these days~. She finished the bread and dusted the crumbs off as she stood up. Sighing, she headed home to her little shack on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Once inside she curled up on the small self-made mattress and pulled the thin gray blanket up to her chin. One small tear slipped down her face as she tried to sleep. Today was one of those days she hated. Nothing had gone right and now she was left alone with her thoughts. She hoped she would dream. Only in her dreams was there comfort. Only in her dreams did she feel safe and warm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She sat on the grass, happily playing with her doll. There was a slight breeze that ruffled her hair. She heard someone behind her and turned to face them. Her mouth broke into a happy smile as a man picked her up and started to twirl her around. Her dress flapped in the breeze as she looked down into the beaming face. The man's hair was shaggy and as red as her own. For some odd reason there was a horn on his head just like hers. His eyes gleamed back at her and his chiseled features all said that she was safe. He pulled her into a warm embrace that she didn't want to leave. Suddenly the skies overhead turned black and the wind picked up drastically. She was ripped from the man's embrace and thrown into the threatening clouds above, screaming the entire way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. Her head ached and she couldn't see. That had never happened before. All of her dreams had been nice. There was never anything to suggest that something was wrong. She had been deeply shaken by the dream. It seemed that now when she needed them the most, her dreams would fail her. It was the story of her life. Anything she had ever thought she could have had been ripped away from her. She lay down again and curled up into a shivering ball of flesh. Tears poured down her dirty face making her mouth taste like salt. A few hours later she finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
So what did you think? If you liked it there's more to come soon. Also you'll have to bear with me for the first few chapters because the girl's name is not revealed until the end of Chapter 3 so try to hang in there and I'll try to keep it simple. 


	2. Roof Top Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Roof Top Battle  
  
Eighteen-year-old Zidane Tribal sat at his desk in the study at the palace. His shaggy blond hair fell into his blue eyes as he skimmed the document he was reading. His mouth was a small frown. He wore the clothes of someone concerned with comfort rather than up-keeping appearances. His hand was cramped from all the reports he had had to write. After his last adventure had ended, Garnet had promoted him to her personal bodyguard. Steiner had been livid at first but had soon come to realize (with Beatrix's help) that Zidane was the best person for the queen. To the rest of the world Garnet and Zidane's relationship had gone no further than friendship. They acted like the best of friends outside the city walls but everyone in the palace knew their relationship was far closer than what they portrayed.  
  
Right now Zidane's golden monkey tail lashed from side to side behind him. He was extremely bored. Zidane was forced to sign several documents after Alexandria had been destroyed, and the paper work was still mounting up. As the queen's bodyguard he had to make reports and notes on the damages to Alexandria when he and Garnet went to survey the city. He would admit he lived a very comfy life but his inner thief told him that it was too soft. The only thing that kept him here was Garnet. But even that was starting to lose its appeal. He liked her and all but after the final battle she had lost her adventurous spark that kept him trailing her like a faithful puppy. These days she was all business and she wouldn't even let him call her Dagger anymore. He wished he could have his old Dagger back. An adventure would make things more interesting but he wasn't even sure if Garnet would help or go along. She had changed so much after her adoptive mother, Queen Brahne, died.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled to no one in particular, shoving himself from his desk. He'd been working hard lately and he deserved a day off. He was going to take a walk. Maybe it would get his mind off the glum thoughts he kept having.  
  
He snuck down the stairs, even though he knew he didn't have to. He felt like his old self again, for once and wanted to keep it that way. Making sure no one saw him he crept out of the palace and headed for the docks. Jumping into one of the boats he told the rower to take him to town. On arriving at the market place he decided to shop around to see if he could possibly find a gift for Garnet. She seemed to be avoiding him these days and he felt that he might have done something wrong. He wanted to make up for it though he wasn't even sure what he had done.  
  
The bright colors of the market place dazzled him as he wandered aimlessly around. Venders shouted out about the goods they were selling, and some even stuck them under people's noses as they walked by trying to get them to buy from them. The streets were packed with shoppers of every sort. The noise was loud and the smells were good. Zidane could already feel his spirits lifting.  
  
Suddenly, a whirlwind of a woman came by. Her long red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her emerald eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Her tight blue overalls and puffy white shirt were streaked with dirt, as was her beautiful face. Through the dirt and grime he could make out a small nose, full mouth and stubborn chin. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place her. She came racing down the street knocking people over and seemed to be in a big hurry. She looked behind her and ran smack into Zidane. They were both knocked over by the momentum of her running. She hurriedly scrambled off of him and mumbled her apologies.  
  
Zidane picked himself up and brushed himself off. She turned around and started to head away. That's what tipped him off. She wasn't running anymore and was going in a completely different direction. He quickly patted himself down and found that his moneybag was missing.  
  
"Hey you!" he yelled after the girl. She turned around to look at him, surprise clearly written all over her face. She took off again with Zidane on her heels. She bolted through the crowded streets trying to lose the young man behind her. Unfortunately for her, Zidane was an ex-thief and knew all the tricks of the trade. He stayed close behind her until she turned a corner.  
  
He lost track of her for a moment but caught sight of her running down an alley. Again he followed her. The alley soon came to a dead end with only a few barrels and some trash for effective cover. The woman looked behind her but saw that she had no time to hide. He was already there.  
  
"Alright, now give me back my money and I won't hurt you," Zidane told her putting out his hand. "You can't escape. I've got you trapped."  
  
A smirk played over the woman's lips as she said, "Is that so?" With that she jumped onto the nearest barrel and jumped again to land on the roof.  
  
"Well, now I've got your money and it's too far of a jump, for some one as inexperienced as you, to make," her light alto voice mocked him. She held up his bag and with a jingle, shook it, mocking him as her voice had. "If you want it, come get it."  
  
"Fine," came the reply. Zidane made one giant leap and landed next to the mysterious woman on the roof. Pulling out his trusty dagger he glared at her. "I warned you before. Now give me back my money."  
  
The woman stared for a moment before regaining her grip on reality. Who wouldn't be surprised to see someone jump ten feet in the air? She pulled out her own weapon. It was a long, glittering sword. Unlike the swords that Steiner and Beatrix used hers was thin and very light weight. She shoved the bag back into her pocket and took up a fighting stance. Zidane moved into his own stance waiting for an attack.  
  
It came in a sudden blur of movement. The only thing that saved him was his instinct. The woman attacked with the force of a hurricane. Her movements were quick but powerful. It took all of Zidane's strength and speed to keep him from being killed. After a few thrusts he finally became used to her speed and tried to get a good look at her fighting technique. He waited for an opening, a mistake or some body part left unguarded. He dodged, ducked and blocked the blows raining down on him until he saw it. Dropping down to one hand he swiftly shot out his foot and kicked her leg sending her tumbling off the roof.  
  
Zidane let out a short gasp. He hadn't meant to kill her, though no one could blame him for doing it. She had been trying to kill him after all and he was only using self-defense. Quickly he jumped off the roof to reclaim his money and collect the body so that it could be buried. As he was reaching into her pocket he felt a movement next to his elbow.  
  
~She's alive!?~ The woman's chest was slowly rising and falling and her breathing seemed fine. Shaking his head in disbelief he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder heading back to the palace. His day of shopping had been ruined but he couldn't deny the fact that he felt a lot better. The woman had given him a good work out and he had felt almost like he did before he had become the queen's bodyguard.  
  
~Maybe she'd like to stay at the palace? She would be a good challenge and it would keep her off the streets.~  
  
Zidane kept walking making sure his bundle wouldn't wake up as the sun slowly set. Soon he reached the castle and deposited the young woman in one of the spare rooms. Slipping quietly out, he returned to the study and started his work again.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Well? Is it good or is it good? Anyways if I have thoroughly confused you I'm sorry but hopefully things will be cleared up next chapter. 


	3. Waking to Nightmares

Okay this is the chapter where you learn the girl's name (if your still reading that is). Oh and for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet anything in between these: ~text~ means that that's what the character is thinking and anything below these: ~*~*~ is what someone is dreaming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Three: Waking to Nightmares  
  
"Uhn."  
  
She woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing she could remember was falling. She wasn't really sure what had happened in the last moments of the battle. Groaning she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a startled gasp as she laid her emerald eyes on her surroundings.  
  
The bed she was sitting on was huge! The down comforter was soft, navy blue and reached to the floor. It was obviously quite heavy for the cold winter nights. There were four dark wooden posts that held up a small roof over the bed. Lace curtains hung from the top so that they could be drawn and conceal anything inside. The carpet was shaggy and an emerald green color that matched her eyes. Across from the bed was a vanity made with the same wood as the bed. There was even a little stool with a navy blue cushion. Next to the vanity was a bookshelf filled to the brim. To the left side of the bed was a window with a seat underneath it. Next to that, there was a door that opened to a large and spacious bathroom. To the right of the bed there was a large closet also made of the same wood as the bed and the vanity. The walls were a couple shades lighter than the carpet but it gave the room a very cozy look.  
  
She looked around trying to spot the exit. It was located to the left of the huge bed on the same wall. She hurled herself off the bed but instantly regretted it. She fell to the floor as a flood of pain washed through her head. Crumpled in a heap on the floor, she threw her hands to her head, causing another moment of pain.  
  
~I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry.~ she repeated to herself over and over again. She barely managed to bite back a whimper but she was determined not to show weakness. Even if there was no one there to hear it. She carefully groped her head and finally found a large bump. She touched it gingerly and more pain ensued. Taking her hands off her head she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. Where was she? Why was she here? And what had happened to the handsome man she had been fighting?  
  
She gritted her teeth. Yes, she did have to admit she found him very attractive but she knew she shouldn't make assumptions. He would never see anything in the street rat that she was. She lay there for a while and soon fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She was so happy. The man with the red hair and blue eyes was holding her again. She gripped him tighter in an attempt to gather every last ounce of warmth from that hug. He spoke to her though she couldn't hear it. She laughed. He put her down and patted her on the head saying more. Again she couldn't make out the words he was saying. Again she laughed. Her took her hand and led her back to the village that was their home. Her sky blue dress had sunflowers on it and made her feel like a princess when she walked.  
  
The sky grew dark, overshadowed with clouds. A woman came running up with a little girl next to her. The woman had eyes like hers but her hair was black as night; as was the younger girl's beside her. They too had horns, though the little girl's was smaller than her own, obviously showing that she was younger. The woman started to yell at the man, pointing in the process. He talked to the woman, and then turning to the little girl next to him, he shoved her towards the woman and the other girl.  
  
Turning he ran from her. The woman grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the other direction. She turned screaming and tried to pull away from the woman who had the same nose and eyes as her own. The little girl next to her also started to scream reaching for the man who had just left.  
  
They screamed together. In unison. Screaming. Screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
She was being shaken awake. Her eyes snapped opened and saw the young man she had met earlier.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered harshly, still shaking her from her nightmare. She suddenly realized that she was screaming, just like in the dream. She closed her mouth and her eyes started to water.  
  
Suddenly, she grabbed the man in front of her and started to sob into his shirt. She didn't know why she could cry in front of him, but him just being there made her feel safe.  
  
After Zidane had recovered from the shock of being grabbed by the young woman he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several moments until her breathing had returned to normal and she was no longer crying.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently trying not to scare her. She nodded looking at the ground. He gently hoisted her up and held on to her shoulders in an attempt to get a good look at her.  
  
"Okay. First things first. What's your name?" He said, dropping his hands from her shoulders. He started to circle her making her feel like she was being interrogated by the police.  
  
"Phina," she stated simply.  
  
"Phina, huh? Well Phina, my name's Zidane. I'd say it's nice to meet you but considering our last encounter, I think I'll save that for when I'm sure you're not going to kill me."  
  
Phina's face grew red from anger. How dare he blame her for what happened! "I wouldn't have tried to kill if you hadn't chased after me!" she yelled heatedly.  
  
"I wouldn't have chased after you if you hadn't stolen my money," he replied with a calm smirk on his face. Phina opened her mouth to yell back an insult when she realized it had been her fault. She quickly closed her mouth and was content to just glare at him.  
  
"So how old are you? And where did you get the name Phina? And where is your family?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she snapped back. This guy was really starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Now is that any way to treat the guy who saved you?" Zidane replied, still circling her. Phina uttered a low growl before answering his question.  
  
"I'm 18 and I don't have any family. As for my name, that's not any of your concern." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him.  
  
"So you live all by your-." Zidane was interrupted when Steiner walked in ready to throw a hissy fit.  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
There you have it! Chapter 3. I know it's starting kind of slow but I'm doing my best. 


	4. Changing Lifestyles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Changing Lifestyles  
  
"All right, you brainless idiot, where have you been!?" Steiner yelled. "The queen is waiting for you. If you're late again I'll take your head off and save her majesty the trouble!"  
  
"Alright I'm comin' rusty," Zidane waved him off. "Just make sure Phina here gets a bath and some breakfast." Steiner was surprised by this action. Mainly because Zidane had indicated to someone behind him. He took a step to the right and peered at the dirty young lady behind Zidane. She also peered at him. His armor was old but not necessarily rusty as Zidane had implied. She couldn't make out many of his facial features because of the iron helmet he wore but she didn't really care. She wasn't done dealing with Zidane yet.  
  
"You can't seriously expect to leave me here, can you?!" she snapped.  
  
"First you hate me and now you want to tag along. Would you make up your mind already," Zidane said tiredly. This woman was really starting to try his patience.  
  
"Why I aught to." She threatened. Zidane just ignored her and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Captain of the guard and an angry Phina behind him. As soon as Phina was sure he was gone she turned her glare on Steiner. He just glared back, mumbling under his breath about bringing trash into the castle.  
  
"I'll get you Beatrix. She has a better handle in manners such as these," he stated officially, walking out. Slamming the door behind him, he muttered curses on Zidane's head.  
  
Phina stared for a moment at the closed door. She was alone again, just like that. She crumpled to the floor trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Everything was moving so fast. She was just an ordinary woman living on the streets, what was she doing here? Speaking of here, where was here? Then something came flooding back to her. That stupid knight had said 'queen'! That meant she was in Alexandria Castle.  
  
~Why me?~ she moaned in her head. Now they're going to throw me in the dungeon or behead me. She had heard of cruel kings and queens who did things like that. Not that she had ever heard of the queen of Alexandria ever doing something like that but there was a first time for everything. But why would they feed her and wash her if they were just going to do something terrible to her?  
  
She didn't want to wait to find out. She bolted upwards, looking around for an escape. She headed for the door and tried the handle. It wasn't locked. Phina opened the door slowly and quietly peeked into the hall. The narrow corridor was painted in red with wine colored carpeting to match. There were several doors leading off into more rooms and there was no one in the hall.  
  
Phina cautiously stepped out. She didn't have a clue where to go so she turned to her left and ran. She burst around a corner coming in contact with something very solid. She and whomever she hit went down in a massive tangle of legs and arms.  
  
"This is just not my day," Phina groaned holding her head for the umpteenth time that morning. Slowly the other person she'd hit untangled themselves and stood up.  
  
"And who might you be?" came the melodic voice of a woman. Phina looked up into the dark eyes of a brunette beauty. She had an eye patch but this only added to her beauty. She wore armor like the knight but hers was thinner and lighter. She also wore a cape and there was a gleaming sword by her side.  
  
"Well aren't you going to answer my question?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Uhhh.yeah," Phina finally answered, standing up. "I'm Phina. And I'm sure you're very busy so I'll just be on my way." She started backing down the hallway when the brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the room she had awakened in.  
  
"My name is Beatrix and Steiner told me Zidane wanted you washed, clothed and fed. So that's what I'm going to do." Beatrix lugged Phina back to the emerald and navy room. She threw open the bathroom door and plunked Phina down on the stool in front of the large mirror. Phina took in the beautiful room awed. The walls were lavender with small white flowers patterned on to it. The bathtub was a huge, white, porcelain basin with clawed feet. The sink matched the tub and the countertop was the same color as the walls. There were pull out drawers made out of the same dark wood as the bed and the closet in the bedroom.  
  
Beatrix quickly filled the tub with hot water and soap. She made Phina get out of her clothes and into the tub. Phina didn't want to admit it but she was glad for the warm bath. Beatrix went over to the drawers under the sink and pulled out some shampoo and a bar of soap. She put some of the shampoo in her hands and settled down to wash the young woman's hair. It took quite a while as Phina's hair was so tangled that it needed to be lathered and rinsed several times. Beatrix was actually a little surprised. She had pulled, ripped, and tore her way through the young woman's hair and she hadn't uttered so much as a squeak.  
  
When she was done, she handed Phina the bar of soap and a washcloth and left to find her some more suitable clothes. She couldn't quite see what Zidane wanted with this girl for but she was sure he had his reasons. Back in the bathroom Phina had finished washing herself and stepped out of the tub. She found a fuzzy white bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. Feeling very refreshed she stepped out into the bedroom.  
  
Beatrix was there, holding something only in nightmares could dream up. She held up a very pink, very fluffy dress. Phina started backing away from the crazed woman. There was no way anyone was getting her into something like that.  
  
"I thought this might be nice. Don't you think so, too?" Beatrix asked with a voice as innocent as a newborn baby's.  
  
"There is now way in hell you're going to get me to wear that," Phina stated, giving Beatrix her worst glare. To her surprise the older woman started to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not that cruel. Actually I have some very nice clothes that the queen used to like to wear." She held up a pair of tan overalls with a white shirt. The outfit reminded her a lot of her own. She laid them on the bed telling her, "Come down for some breakfast when you're done. Oh, and don't try and run off. We're not going to hurt you." With that she was gone.  
  
As soon as Beatrix left, Phina's stomach started to growl. She hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. Hurriedly she put on the clothes and braided her hair, tying a small blue ribbon at the end. She looked herself over in the mirror of the vanity. She was a whole new person. With the dirt gone her complexion stood out nicely contrasting with her green eyes and red hair. She smiled for the first time in a long while and headed out the door to find the kitchen.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Things should start to pick up next chapter. Don't worry I categorized this story as Action/Adventure for a reason. I just haven't got to that part because there's a few things you need to understand first. 


	5. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Letting Go  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th stood in her room in the upper castle. Compared to Phina's room it was huge. There was a large bed in one corner, bookshelf in another, a wooden desk next to the bookshelf, and a vanity like Phina's to the left of the bed. The wallpaper was white with small blue roses on it. There were three large windows with lace curtains that moved in the slight breeze. Next to the bathroom door was another door that led out onto a stone balcony.  
  
Garnet moved to the balcony, sighing. She knew what was coming and she didn't want to break Zidane's heart. She still liked him but something had come between them in the past few weeks and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. She had made up her mind to tell him but she was nervous. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, too.  
  
Sighing again, she sat down on a bench near the door waiting for him to arrive.  
  
Zidane burst through the double doors that led to the queen's bedroom calling out, "Garnet, I'm here. Why'd you want to see me so bad?" Garnet peeked into the room and gave Zidane a questioning look.  
  
"I didn't want to see you that bad. I just told Steiner to go and see if you were doing anything important, and if you weren't then you should come see me."  
  
"Oh.well rusty told me that you wanted to see me now and that he'd take off my head if I was late again."  
  
Garnet turned back to the fresh air and looked down to the city below her. It was still recovering from the damage it had received almost a year ago. Things were starting to get back to normal but it was slow. Several people still lived without homes, though the castle tried their best to get them somewhere to stay. Again she sighed but this time Zidane heard it and moved to sit on the bench with her.  
  
"So what'd you want to talk about anyway?" came the soft question. Garnet looked at him, then away before speaking.  
  
"Zidane, are we friends?" she asked quietly. Zidane just looked at her for a moment.  
  
"I'd like to think we're more than friends," he replied.  
  
"I know that but if something did happen, would we still be friends?" "Of course." This conversation was going were he didn't think it was possible to go. Instead of him breaking her heart, she was breaking his. Actually, she wasn't breaking it because they could both feel it was over. Garnet drew in a breath before she said what she did next.  
  
"Well.I was.I was wondering.if.if it would be possible that.that.we might remain friends.and nothing more?" she asked shakily. She hoped she hadn't been too hard on him. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them putting her chin in the little space between her knees.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Garnet looked up. The reply had come so fast and so easily that she almost couldn't believe it was a real answer. "So you're not mad or sad or.?"  
  
"Not at all. Something was coming between us and we both know it. I was starting to have my doubts, too. So we'll just be friends." Garnet smiled at him before asking her next question. "Would you stay then and still be my bodyguard."  
  
"I can't guarantee I'll stay forever but I'll be here long enough for you to adjust. How's that? I really would stay but this job is just getting too soft for me."  
  
"Great. Now that we've got that settled let's head down to breakfast." Garnet swiftly stood to her feet. She pulled Zidane up and out the door, feeling glad that it was over. She could relax now. He was going to stay for a little while and that was all that she really wanted. They headed down the halls to the dining room chatting about what needed to get done that day.  
  
Phina sat at a large wooden table with wood that matched the rest of the castle. In front of her was a steaming bowl of hot oatmeal with a glass of orange juice next to it. She had wanted to just pick up the bowl and start slurping it down right then and there but Beatrix said that they had to wait for the queen. Phina had been stunned to learn that her majesty ate with everyone else like a commoner.  
  
~I guess you learn something new everyday~ she thought. She examined the silverware and couldn't stop thinking about how much it would get at the marketplace. ~Don't think like that, Phina. These people helped you. You shouldn't steal their silverware!~ She sighed unhappily and put her chin in her hand waiting for the queen to show up.  
  
The double doors opened and everyone stood. Phina followed suit but couldn't get a good look until she passed a few more people. Phina drew in a sharp breath, as she was able to see parts of her through the crowd of people around the table. She caught glances of long, jet-black hair. The dress she wore was a pale yellow and fit her nicely. She wanted to get a good look at her face but there was too much interference  
  
When she came around on the opposite side of the table with Zidane at her side, Phina let out a small yelp and collapsed on the floor.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Alright! My first cliffhanger. So what do you think? I think it's good but so would you if you were writing it. 


	6. Awakening to Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Six: Awaking to Dreams Come True  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hide and seek was so much fun. She walked around looking for someone. She skipped over the harder places and went straight for the easy ones. Her sister was younger and didn't know the good places to hide yet. She found her hiding behind a bush in the grassy meadow they were playing in. She lay tucked in a little ball, her black hair spilling over her back.  
  
She tapped her gently and yelled, "Found ya!" The black haired girl looked up with a happy smile on her face. She giggled and got up. Her startling blue eyes danced with laughter as she dusted herself off.  
  
"I got you!" she laughed and pushed her. Hide and seek quickly turned into a game of tag. They laughed and ran around having a great time. That's when her sister fell as if in pain. The sky grew dark and the meadow disappeared. They were surrounded by an inky blackness that almost seemed to have a thickness. A red spot appeared behind her sister, who was still curled on the ground in pain. The red spot was an eye that flicked back and forth. It looked into her soul and burned her to the core. She wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out. Her sister was gone. She cried out to her but no answer came back. She was alone. Again. All alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Phina gave out a groan and slowly opened her eyes. Staring back at her were two deep, blue orbs that looked familiar. Her gaze expanded to include two more blue orbs but they were lighter in color.  
  
"Are you okay?" came the familiar voice of Zidane. Phina could only stare at him and blink like a thunderstruck deer. Zidane gave out a low whistle, waving a hand in front of her face. "I said, are you okay?"  
  
Phina nodded before being helped up by Zidane and the woman next to him. She finally got a good look at the queen. Her eyes were the deep blue orbs she had seen when she awoke. Her mouth was full and her nose was small. She was thin and about the same size as Phina. The yellow dress that she had glimpsed earlier fit her perfectly. Her black hair was tied back in a low ponytail a few inches above her waist. Phina let out a gasp before quickly bowing to her. Half way down she thought maybe she should curtsey instead (she forgot she wasn't wearing a dress) and almost fell over when she attempted to do both.  
  
Garnet looked at the woman and was reminded of herself. She quickly hid a smile behind her hand as she watched the woman almost fall over.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness, I'm not really sure what came over me," Phina finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing. And my friends call me Garnet,' she said sticking out her hand. Phina cautiously took it, an almost puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Am I your friend your majesty?" Phina asked with a gulp.  
  
"Well Zidane's taken quite a liking to you and I trust his judgment. I've known him for some time now and he always manages to find the best in people. So, yes, I do believe you're my friend," Garnet replied taking her hand from Phina's. An audible growling admitted from her stomach and she grinned sheepishly (Phina didn't know how she managed this). "Well I guess my stomach won't wait any longer for breakfast." She sat down next to Phina and grabbed a spoon, hungrily shoving food in her mouth. Phina gazed at her in shock for a moment before starting into her own bowl.  
  
The oatmeal tasted great. It was thick and sweet with a hint of brown sugar and maple syrup. The best part of all was the fact that it was hot. She hadn't had a hot meal in a long time. It was so far back she couldn't even remember what she had had. Once she was finished, she drank the juice in one gulp. Slamming the cup on the table, she looked around for more food. She spotted some freshly baked rolls in front of her and grabbed them greedily. Soon the clatter of silverware against bowls died down as people finished their meals. Servants whisked away the plates under people's noses when they started to chat about the day's activities.  
  
Phina ignored it for the most part. Politics didn't matter to her much. She was a simple woman with simple needs. She played with the necklace she wore instead of listening. The chain was made of small gold links with a charm hanging from the bottom. The charm was small and tear shaped with a golden feather of a phoenix tail in it. She wasn't sure why she had it. She just remembered it always being there. She found it funny that Zidane had asked her where her name came from. She had in fact made it up herself when she woke up in the streets of Alexandria twelve years ago with no name, no family, no home, and no memory. She had found the necklace around her neck and for some odd reason she knew it was a phoenix feather that the glass teardrop contained. She had named herself after the feather since it was the only form of identity she had. The name also sounded familiar but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.  
  
Sighing Phina tried to pull herself from her thoughts back to reality. The talk was still boring as all it contained was politics. She looked to her right to see Garnet almost falling asleep. She didn't know why but Garnet looked like that girl in her dreams. She supposed it was because she was lonely that she had created the girl in her dreams. She wished Garnet really were her sister. She acted so much different than how she thought a queen should act. She would be happy, though, with Garnet just being her friend. She needed one.  
  
A heated discussion between a fat noble and a thin older woman with a pink hat and jacket finally ended. The woman's hat covered half her face though she was obviously Burmecian due to the pointy rat ears that stuck up from holes made in the hat. Zidane had interrupted and suggested an alternative that suited both parties' needs effectively. With that done everyone started to stand up and leave to go about their duties. Phina stood up with the queen and turned to her.  
  
"Excuse me, your m-, I mean Garnet. What do I do now? I can leave if you'd like," Phina said quietly. She put her hands behind her back. Even though Garnet was obviously younger than her, she was still scared. This young woman held a lot of authority.  
  
"Well, I think Zidane wanted to talk to you about something, but I can't say what it was," Garnet replied pushing her in the direction of Zidane. He looked up as the two women approached him. They looked so much alike that it was uncanny. They had different colored eyes and hair but the facial features held the same characteristics. He shook his head and drifted back from his thoughts.  
  
"So, Phina if you don't have anything to do today, I'd like to show you around the castle." He bowed and held out a hand in mock gentlemanliness. Garnet playfully shoved her forward forcing her hand into his. Closing his fingers around hers, he tugged her out the door and into the hall to start the tour. They wandered around with Zidane talking and Phina listening. Zidane didn't know a lot of the history but she didn't mind. The last stop was the training room for the Knights of Pluto. Zidane stepped in and motioned for Phina to join him.  
  
Inside the room several knights bustled around exercising and keeping in shape. Zidane pulled Phina to the back of the spacious room where training matches were held. Right now Steiner was training a newly appointed knight in the art of dodging. He yelled out commands while swinging his sword making the young man move. Steiner kept this up until the man finally collapsed on the floor exhausted.  
  
"Good job soldier. Take a break. You've earned it," the knight said helping the man up. "Alright who's next!"  
  
Zidane stood on tiptoe calling out, "She is!" He pointed down at her trying to get Steiner's attention. Phina turned to glare at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Female knights are to be trained with Beatrix," Steiner called back.  
  
"Aww, come on rusty. Just give her a shot."  
  
"Oh alright. If only to get you to shut up!" Zidane pushed Phina out from the crowd onto the mat.  
  
"Show'em what ya got," he whispered to her before turning around to find a good place to watch. Phina watched him go in disbelief until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face a leering Steiner.  
  
"Let's go already," he barked. Stepping back he drew his sword while Phina drew hers. They stared each other down before coming together with a clash. Steiner was surprised by the woman's speed and strength. Her sword flicked in and out of his vision like a fly. She thrusted, he parried. He chopped, she sidestepped. Phina swung her sword in a crescent moon shape at Steiner's left side. He blocked and she came around with the same attack on his right side. He blocked again, barely. Phina saw her chance and gave a tug and a twist with her sword. Steiner's sword popped out of his hands and landed a few feet away. He started to turn and go get it but the tip of Phina's sword was already threatening the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You lose," she stated in an icy hiss. Steiner threw his hands up in surrender and she lowered her sword. He got a good look at her newly cleaned face and something in his mind snapped. She looked like someone, but whom? He gave up and patted her on the back.  
  
"Well done miss, well done."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
I told you it'd pick up and I'm not even to the big problem yet! 


	7. Watching Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Watching Evil  
  
He could feel her energy growing. He didn't know who "she" was but he knew it was a she. There is a faint aura of energy around every person. This aura could be detected by those trained to detect it. The stronger a person's energy, the stronger the aura. Everyone had a different aura that was unique to him or her. Females gave off different energy signatures than males. That's how he knew it was a she. And how he knew her power was growing. This meant he had to move his plans ahead a few weeks. If she were to reach her full potential he could be stopped, and he would not allow himself to be stopped. He would not accept failure.  
  
She was growing and that was bad. It was bad enough that she was so strong before but now she was within striking distance. He had to tread carefully. If she got wind of his plans she might try to stop him and that could possibly lead to her gaining her complete strength. If she got any stronger he would have to take her out of the picture. He hadn't done it before because he didn't want to dirty his hands. It was also because he had not expected so much out of a woman. They usually developed their strength slower then men because of differences in their energy. But she had come along mush faster than she should have.  
  
She had been a thorn in his side for almost six years now. Her energy had been steadily increasing like a normal girl's before then. Only a very strong emotion could have triggered such a leap. Humans were like that. Strong emotions forced people to change and their energy along with it. Tragedy was usually the most common cause of the change but there were others. This girl's energy had suddenly emerged six years ago in a blast that had rocked his senses. Ever since then he could feel her energy around him like a stifling scarf. It always reminded him of where he stood and how dangerous she could be if she reached the peak of her abilities.  
  
Now the worst part was it was growing again. She also seemed to be surrounded by people with equally strong auras. He was able to recognize them as the people who had fought Kuja the year before. He hated to admit the fact that the Genome was stronger than he but unlike Kuja he was a thinker. An ambitious thinker, but he didn't jump into things as Kuja had. That was his downfall. He hadn't made sure that even after his death his legacy would live on. Kuja had been reckless. He on the other hand had been planning the merging of all worlds for some time. He was glad that Garland had destroyed all the summoners so that none might stand in his way.  
  
His plans were coming along nicely. Everything was going according to plan. Except for her.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
This chapter was kind of short but if you couldn't tell this is where the plot thickens. Also I'm not trying to confuse you again and the next time he is mentioned he will have a name. So sorry for any inconvenience.blah.blah.blah. I'm sure you don't want to hear me make excuses anyway. 


	8. Daily Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Daily Life  
  
"Concentrate. You've got it!" The ecstatic reply came from a seven-year-old girl with purple hair. She wore what looked like a baggy pair of yellow overalls and a pink long sleeved shirt. She had boots that almost came up to her knees and a pair of wings that attached to the back of her outfit. There was also a small horn that peeked up through her purple bangs. She was watching Phina perform a simple white magic spell that would blind her opponents.  
  
"You really think so, Eiko?" Phina asked the child prodigy. "Of course. It's like you were made to do white magic. I must say you're almost as good as me or Garnet now. And that's quite an accomplishment since you've only been here for a couple of weeks. Not to mention the fact that you've also mastered some black magic," Eiko Carol said. With a wave of her flute she turned Phina's misfortunate target back to his original form.  
  
"Why do we have to this?" a little boy with yellow eyes asked. He wore a blue coat that was pulled up so high that all you could see of his face was his gleaming eyes. On his head he wore a brown leather mage's hat that stuck up and then drooped back down. His gloved hands were rubbing his eyes as the last effects of the Blind spell wore off. Vivi Ornitier was a ten- year-old black mage with amazing powers for one so young.  
  
"Because Phina needs something to do while Zidane is busy," Eiko replied in a huffy tone. As the adopted princess of Lindblum it suited her, though, Phina suspected it was in her nature as well. Phina had taken an instant liking to both Eiko and Vivi. They were just children but they both had seen what the cruel world could do. Eiko had lost her entire family when the summoner's village had been destroyed. Vivi had been built but that didn't stop the child from enjoying life.  
  
Whenever she wasn't hanging around with Zidane, she was with these two acting as their babysitter as well as learning some magic from both of them. When she had been invited to stay at the castle by Garnet she was ecstatic. She had a home now as well as friends. Zidane had introduced her to his friends around the castle as well as some others that lived farther away but came to visit.  
  
Phina reminisced on the past two weeks. For the first couple of days she had stuck to Zidane like glue. She was scared by the enormousness of the palace and hadn't left his side. Once she had gotten settled though she found she enjoyed the castle life so long as she didn't have to work. During the days she might train with Beatrix, Steiner, and Zidane. She would also "baby-sit" Eiko and Vivi or take a walk in the gardens with Garnet. At night after dinner she preferred to be by herself so that she could think. There were so many things to think about.  
  
She pondered on the other characters that Zidane had introduced to her. The first was the Burmecian that had been arguing at the breakfast table the first morning she had spent in the castle. Her name was Freya. As a dragon knight warrior and a diplomat for her country she often visited Alexandria Castle to ask for aid or offer assistance to the queen. Phina had liked her at first sight, too. She was a wise woman and seemed to like Phina.  
  
The next person she had met had been one of the weirdest meetings yet. Quina Quen was a Qu. Qu's were its. In other words they had no genders. When Phina had met Quina s/he was running around the kitchen screaming about frogs. When Zidane had introduced her, s/he had promptly asked if Phina was edible. Phina found the apron and chef's hat that Quina wore cute but changed her mind when s/he pulled out a giant fork and started poking at her.  
  
Then there was Amarant. He was just creepy. His red dreadlocks took over his head. It was impossible to see his face. He wore thick boots and a black outfit. His weapons were claws that he placed over his hands. He had made sure to show Phina that he was an expert with them. His attitude matched his weapon of choice. He was hot headed and mean. She wasn't quite sure where Zidane came off saying that Amarant was his friend when it seemed clear to her that he wanted to kill Zidane.  
  
Phina was also introduced to Zidane's old gang, Tantalus. She had been very surprised to learn that Zidane was an ex-thief. When the crew of the Prima Vista arrived she had pleasantly surprised by their appearances. Blank had tall spiky red hair and an eye patch. Marcus wore a red bandana on his head. Cinna was the cook with an odd hat and a spoon for a weapon. The leader of the crew was Baku, a tall chubby man with a good heart.  
  
She had taken a liking to the crew and they were soon talking merrily about past days. Zidane joined them after he finished with his reports and tried to get Phina to talk about what she had done before she came to the castle. He had been questioning her for some time about her past. She didn't like to talk about it. It was too painful. She avoided the questions both Zidane and Tantalus asked her.  
  
"Okay Phina, let's try a different spell," Eiko suggested. Vivi started to edge backwards.  
  
"You're not using me as the target again," he protested, still edging away.  
  
"Don't worry Vivi. We're starting on healing magic now," Eiko said pulling Vivi back towards Phina. "Alright, we'll start with a simple Cure spell."  
  
Phina decided to have a little fun. Turning to Eiko she used her newly acquiered Silence spell. Eiko opened her mouth to yell at Phina, as only a seven-year-old could, but nothing came out. Phina giggled while Vivi laughed long and loud.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. Dispel!" The word echoed around the chamber soon followed by an indignant squawk from Eiko. In an attempt to silence her Phina scooped the purple haired princess up onto her shoulders.  
  
"Let's go see what Zidane's doing," Phina suggested, taking Vivi's hand and leading them away. "Besides I'm exhausted from all the magic I've been doing."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The boring chapter, but this was more for those people that either haven't finished the game or don't know all the characters. But it was also there to let you see a little more about Phina.  
  
Oh and thanks for the review Sparks! I just got it! 


	9. Moonlight Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Moonlight Thoughts  
  
Night fell and Phina was in her room sitting on the window seat looking out at the night sky. The breeze from the opened window moved the curtains and her undone hair. She wore a thin white nightgown made of lace and cotton. Her green eyes were dim and looking at some far away place.  
  
She was thinking again. She did it often now that she didn't have to worry about where her next meal was coming from. She was really happy here. Her life was good and she had friends. A single almost undetectable tear slid down her cheek leaving a shining wet trail behind.  
  
~Emma, why couldn't you be here with me~ she thought sadly. Images flashed through her head at a rapid pace but she knew each one by heart. One was a girl sitting on a street corner. Another, an older girl sitting next to a younger one. A small house with the two girls laughing. A small Christmas tree with only two presents under the boughs. A shadowed alley with a dark man. A glittering knife clutched in an experienced hand. A girl with dark hair, lying in a pool of blood. A blue ribbon blowing in the wind.  
  
Phina violently shook her head to clear it. She didn't want to think about the past. She clutched the ribbon she always wore to her chest and leaned back against the wall. Slowly she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The wind howled and the ocean's waves leapt, hungrily snapping at the air. She was still screaming as the woman pulled her away and down to the docks. The hand that held her was sweating and stating to slip. With one good wrench, she pulled free and raced back up the stone steps. The woman called after her, crying her name but she didn't chase her down.  
  
Coming to the top she looked around trying to find the man. The sky was a dark, boiling mass with a glowing spot centered over the middle of the village. People gazed up at the sky wondering what mysteries it held. She ran among the shocked people trying to find the man. She suddenly spotted him standing at the front of the crowd with a look of fear on his face.  
  
She ran up to him and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down and on seeing the little girl by his side, his eyes grew wide. He looked around frantically and then threw his hands in the air. He yelled out something and she was picked up into the air with a golden flash and a shriek. Tears streamed down her face and flew off into the sky as the man disappeared below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Zidane was walking down the hall to his room. He was thinking about the mysterious woman he had brought to the castle two weeks ago. She puzzeled him greatly. She was strong, fast, and skilled in her fighting techniques. He had seen it himself and he'd even gotten a second opinion from both Steiner and Beatrix. They both agreed that Phina was not normal.  
  
Then there was Vivi and Eiko. He had talked to them earlier tonight. When Eiko had told Phina she was pretty good, that was a huge understatement. She was great! Phina was able to learn every spell that Eiko had taught her within a few minutes. Also being able to do both white magic and black magic was something that was almost unheard of. Eiko was starting her on the harder spells but Phina was just soaking them up like a sponge. It almost seemed as if she already knew them.  
  
Zidane wasn't sure what to think about her. For all he knew she was out to destroy the world. He couldn't be sure because he didn't know anything about her, except for the fact that she definitely didn't fall under the category of being normal. She always avoided his or other people's questions on her past. Zidane closed his eyes and shook his head. He just had to trust his heart, which told him every night how he felt about her.  
  
Slowly he continued down the hall when a shriek filled his sensitive ears. The sound was coming from behind him in Phina's room. He dashed down the corridor pulling his dagger out of his sleeve. He threw the door to the room open and charged inside hoping to catch the attacker unawares.  
  
Zidane stopped in his tracks as he found the room in perfect condition. The only problem was Phina. She was curled in a tight ball on the window seat. Tears coursed down her face from tightly closed eyelids. Her red hair was a tangled mess and her nightgown was clutched in her hands. Every once in a while she would make a small sound. Sometimes the sound would tear from her throat in a scream.  
  
At the pitiful sight of the young woman, Zidan gathered Phina in his arms and laid her on the bed trying to quiet her. He tucked her in and started to make soothing noises. Upon hearing the noises, she sat up violently, sweat flying from her face as her eyes snapped open.  
  
"It's okay," Zidane said softly, stroking her back. Short gasps exploded from Phina's throat as she tried to breathe through her sobs. After a few minutes Phina was finally able to calm down. Her breathing slowed to a regular pace but tears still streaked her face.  
  
"We need to talk," Zidane said when she was breathing normally. "I hate to see you like this but there's nothing I can do to help unless you start to talk to me about what's making you so upset." Zidane sat on the bed making himself comfortable. He wasn't leaving until she talked to him.  
  
Phina knew she couldn't avoid the questions forever but she couldn't just tell him that what was troubling her was something she couldn't even remember. She knew he wanted to hear about her past because that's what he thought was wrong. She decided to tell him about the past that she could remember. Taking a deep breath she started into her story.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Another cliffhanger! (evil laugh in the background) Interesting dreams and mysterious pasts combine to create one crazed author. Yes, I know it's weird and I know you hate me for the cliffhanger but next chapter soon. I mean very soon. I mean I have all the way to chapter 15 written. I just need to load it so hang in there. 


	10. Emma's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Emma's Story  
  
"I woke up in the streets of Alexandria when I was about six years old." Phina could see Zidane wanted to question this but she waved a hand at him before she continued. "I couldn't remember a thing. Not my name. Not my family. Not what had happened before that moment."  
  
"I wandered the streets for the next year after making a name for myself, when I met up with Emma. She was a bouncy thirteen-year-old girl who had been abandoned in the streets like me. We quickly became as close as sisters, both feeling that we were alike. And we were. Emma became my family for the next five years. We shared a small shack on the outskirts of town but it was a mansion to two girls who wanted nothing more than a hot meal. We had so many good times there. I was happy for the most part just because Emma was there and I wasn't alone anymore. Neither of us questioned each other's pasts. We thought that what had happened, had happened and that was it."  
  
"You see, while Emma lived with me she worked at a delivery shop. She would take people's things and deliver them. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but from what I heard there was some bad blood between the owner and a deliverer that had been fired a while back. Emma said that he had started hanging around again and sometimes followed her to the houses she delivered to. He was really creeping her out so she started to take me along for safety."  
  
"One day we were in a particularly bad part of town. After we dropped the package off we hurried back to the store. But on the way there tragedy struck. The man that I told you about earlier was out for revenge and decided to take it out on the eighteen-year-old that took his place. I was twelve at the time Emma was murdered."  
  
"We were walking past an alley with the man hiding in it. Once we were within his sights he struck. He took out Emma first with a quick slash to her throat. I screamed and he came after me next. I wasn't so worried about losing my own life. I was worried about the brunette that lay on the street surrounded in blood."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure about what happened next. The only way that I can describe it to you is that I snapped. Literally. Something in my brain popped and the next thing I knew the man was lying on the ground dead with his dagger in my hand. From that day forward I trained. I needed to be able to protect myself from more people like him. I never found another person I could trust until now."  
  
Phina looked over at Zidane once she was finished to see the reaction on his face. She expected to see pity or horror or something that told her that he didn't like her anymore. Nothing of the kind was even remotely placed on his face. What she saw there instead was concern.  
  
"So you lived by yourself for six years?" Zidane asked. Phina nodded looking down. She could feel more tears coming on.  
  
"The one thing that really confuses me, though, is the fact that you just woke up one day without a memory." Phina knew it would come to this.  
  
"Like I said I just woke up. The only thing that I recall coming from the first six years is this necklace." At these words, Phina slipped the chain over her head and handed it to Zidane. He took it and looked at the charm closely.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, pointing to the feather.  
  
"It's a phoenix's tail feather. I'm not sure how I know it is. I just.know," Phina replied with a shrug. He handed her the chain, which she returned to its resting place under her nightgown.  
  
"Well, now that I know what's giving you those nightmares I can work on solving the problem. I think you just need some good friends. And from what I can see you're making those by the bushel. So those nightmares should clear up soon, right?" Zidane said giving her his biggest smile.  
  
A tired smile came to Phina's lips as well but she felt guilty inside for not telling him what her nightmares were really about. Not that she knew herself. She so badly wanted to tell him. He was so kind to her but she didn't know why.  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you take me here? Why are you so nice to me? You didn't even know me before I stole your money that day. So why did you bring me back to the castle if I was so mean to you?" Phina asked, gazing at him.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Liar," she snorted. Zidane looked at her in surprise before gazing down at the blue comforter. His cheeks became a dull red that was hard for Phina to distinguish in the dim light.  
  
"Oh alright. I thought you were kind of.cute. I also thought you'd make a good sparing partner. So I just picked you up and took you home," he said quietly waiting to hear her reaction. He wasn't surprised when he heard a laugh emerge from her throat. Embarrassed he looked away. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. He'd told every other girl he'd ever met his feelings without shame. Phina was different, though. Her opinion mattered so much to him without him even realizing it.  
  
"That's funny. You know I thought you were cute, too," Phina said with a chuckle. Zidane looked back over to the still laughing woman on the bed. His eyes were wide with shock at hearing this revelation. He couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing at the coincidence.  
  
Gathering his courage, Zidane leaned in and quickly did what his heart wanted him to do the most. He kissed her. His heart pounded in his ears as all his blood rushed to his head. Phina let out a surprised noise before relaxing and kissing him back. For her, the kiss ended too soon as Zidane leaned back and hopped off the bed.  
  
"Alrighty then. With that crisis settled you should get some sleep." He helped her into bed and left the room heading to his own to catch some sleep. Once he was gone Phina smiled while a blush tainted her cheeks. She was really glad Zidane was there for her. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. Turning over she went to sleep with no nightmares to trouble her.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
This is where the romance aspect comes in. Hope you like it. 


	11. Plans Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Plans Revealed  
  
Xavier gritted his teeth in a scowl. Her strength was growing too rapidly. It looked like he was going to have to deal with her after all. He sat down at his hand-carved desk. Papers and maps were strewn all over it. He put his face in his hands, thinking hard.  
  
After a long meditation, Xavier had finally managed to track down her location. It seemed she was living in the castle with the only two other living summoners besides himself. He had tried to get a look at her but some unseen force had stopped him. It didn't matter what she looked like, though, so long as she was dead very soon.  
  
His head snapped up in realization. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? An assassin could quickly kill the girl. This would keep him from getting involved and he wouldn't be delayed in his plans by having to go and do it himself. The only flaw in his plan was that he didn't know what the girl looked like.  
  
No matter. He could easily make a device that could detect certain person's energy. With the girl out of his way he could go ahead with the rest of the plan. The merging would take some time and he needed to make sure that no one would be able to reach him in his weakened state. It was the only way he could be harmed in the plan but he had made precautions. The only problem was that the girl was almost strong enough to be able to breach the barriers that he would put up around himself.  
  
He would have to make sure to get someone who was stealthy. It wouldn't matter how strong she was if she was caught unawares. Anyone could be killed that way. It was just a matter of surprise. Xavier gave off a little chuckle wishing he could see the look on her face when she died.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Yes another short chapter but at least I didn't confuse you and you found out more about the evil character. Are you surprised he's a summoner? Well? 


	12. New Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: New Challenge  
  
It was Market Day at the castle. Phina, Garnet, Vivi, and Eiko left the castle early that morning so they could get a jumpstart on the days shopping. They all talked merrily on the way down to the docks. Phina was excited about going. For the first time since Emma had died she could buy what she needed rather that steal it. When they reached the marketplace they found that even though they had left early it was still packed.  
  
Bright colors were everywhere. They could smell bread baking and the spices from some of the more exotic dishes made their mouths water. Over the din that covered the entire square, stall owners and customers could be heard haggling over the price of cloth or other items. The group was jostled everywhere they went but they didn't mind.  
  
"Can we go play with the kids over there?" Eiko pleaded pulling on Garnet's leg. She laughed at the small girl before nodding her head. Eiko grabbed the black mage and pulled him over to two girls playing jump rope. Vivi waved goodbye to Phina and Garnet who returned to their shopping.  
  
"So what do you think of Zidane?" Garnet asked slyly, examining an orange she had picked up from a stall.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Phina asked, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Do you like him?" Garnet demanded impatiently.  
  
"Well of course I do. If I didn't like him I wouldn't be friends with him," Phina said wondering where this was going.  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Well, then what do you mean?" Phina said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"I mean, do you feel something more than friendship."  
  
"That's none of your business!" snapped Phina. She felt a blush coming on when she remembered the kiss Zidane had given her a two nights ago. She quickly fought it and turned her attention back to Garnet.  
  
"He-he. That means you like him," Garnet teased with a giggle.  
  
"No it doesn't! It means that it's none of your business!" Phina yelled losing what was left of her short temper.  
  
"Whatever you say," Garnet replied smugly. She turned her back to Phina and continued searching for oranges that she might want to buy. Phina growled under her breath trying to convince herself that there was nothing between Zidane and herself. She tried to convince herself that that kiss had meant nothing to either of them. She wanted to believe that she wasn't happy. She didn't want to lose anybody else like she had lost Emma and her family.  
  
~Are you sure you felt nothing?~ A nagging voice in her head asked. She flashed back to that night he had kissed her. She was happy. Hell, she'd even kissed him back. But she didn't want to think like that. She had been hurt already and didn't want to have it happen again. Shoving all of her incriminating thoughts to the back of her head, she looked around to find Garnet heading to a back alley stall. Her senses went on high alert from habit. Phina followed Garnet to the stall, looking in every direction.  
  
"Isn't this cloth beautiful?" Garnet cooed, holding up a bright bolt of fabric.  
  
"Yeah," Phina stated absently. She walked away from the stall while Garnet purchased the cloth. Phina turned the corner and found herself facing a man. He was tall and lanky with dark hair and brown eyes. Just looking at him gave Phina the chills. A small beeping sound ensued from his trouser pocket.  
  
He put his hand in and pulled out a beeping contraption. Looking up, he gave Phina an evil grin.  
  
"Well, it looks like I've found the witch that the wizard is so afraid of," the man sneered. The grin didn't fade as he pulled out a knife. Phina's eyes widened and her mouth became a scowl.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded, drawing her sword. If it was a fight he wanted then he would get it.  
  
"Someone wants you dead. And I'm the one here to do the job."  
  
"Who wants me dead. Tell me!"  
  
"You'll have to defeat me first. And even then I may not tell you just because that's the way I work," he replied with a bragging tone.  
  
"Fine. We'll do it your way."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. Don't worry though. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	13. Fights, Magic, and Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Fights, Magic, and Kidnapping  
  
Phina rushed the man, sword raised. He ducked, lashing out with his foot and landing a blow to her stomach. Phina flew back with a gasp as the air left her body. She bent over trying to catch her breath when she heard a laugh over her head. She rolled to the side barely dodging the knife. Standing up she tried to calm herself down. This guy was good and she couldn't afford making any mistakes because she lost her temper. She attacked again trying to control her disposition. Phina's sword flew with the speed of a humming birds wings but the assassin was just as fast and blocked every blow that rained down on him. She put everything into her strikes trying to weaken his defenses but again he surprised her as nothing happened when her blade met the steel of his.  
  
The man rushed her but she jumped aside. He came back with a quick side slash that connected with her back. Phina bit back a cry of pain and twirled on her toe bringing her sword around in an arc. She hoped to catch the man off guard but she was easily blocked. Stepping backwards she brought her sword under the man's knife using her speed to make a thrust at his lower leg trying to injure him so that he couldn't move. The assassin merely jumped back and started hounding her with attacks. She hurriedly threw up her defense just managing to block the blows. The man's own strength matched her earlier attacks and Phina started to worry. She was quickly running out of options. She hated relying on magic but now it was her only chance.  
  
"Stop!" she cried casting a spell that would freeze her opponent in his tracks. He smiled wickedly then began to laugh.  
  
"Do you really think that I have come unprepared, witch?" Phina noticed too late the red glow of a Reflect spell. Her own spell bounced off the laughing man and headed straight back at her. She tried to dodge the attack but her spell clipped her side, immobilizing her.  
  
She struggled against the spell's grip but nothing helped. The cruel man started to circle Phina like a tiger, chuckling under his breath.  
  
Phina had to move. Even her lips were frozen in place. If she could move her mouth and tongue she would be able to say the counter spell.  
  
"He said you would be hard to kill but I think the old man was bluffing. You're obviously not that tough. Oh well, easy money for me," he ended his sentence with a snicker. Phina would have glared at him if she could. She was still working on moving her mouth, though.  
  
While the man was boasting about his catch Phina went deep inside herself. There she found the core of her power, a glowing ball. She drew up a thick string of this power and brought it to her lips. Casting a net around her mouth she let the power rest against her tongue, keeping the Stop spell at bay.  
  
"Dispel," she whispered. She could feel her joints relaxing as the magic lifted but she didn't move. The assassin was still circling her. Phina waited until he came around to the front before lashing out with her thin sword. The tip pierced his chest. She grinned at the surprised look on his face. Gasping, he stumbled backwards yanking himself free of the steel in his chest. Blood gushed around the fatal wound before dripping onto the pavement below. The man fell to the ground in pain. Phina quickly hurried over to him.  
  
"Who sent you?!" she yelled in his ears. The assassin only looked at her, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"Who sent you?!" she screamed again. It was too late. He was dead.  
  
Standing up, Phina cleaned off her sword with a hankie from her pocket. She spat onto the man's carcass and turned around heading back to the marketplace. On the way she did her best to clean up the slash on her back. Searching the marketplace, she finally spotted Garnet watching Vivi and Eiko play jump rope with the two little girls.  
  
"Where have you been?" Garnet questioned Phina as she approached them.  
  
"Nowhere." Phina sat down next to Garnet wincing at the small stab of pain coming from her injured back. She gazed at the young children but her mind was elsewhere. Who wanted her dead and why? She hadn't really done anything that someone would want her dead for, had she? Something odd was going on and she wanted to know what.  
  
Xavier was strolling down the streets of Alexandria. He couldn't surpass the grin on his face. Everything was perfect, no one suspected a thing. Stepping into a side alley, he started to mutter under his breath. The sky darkened with ominous clouds. To those who knew nothing of magic the clouds were just storm clouds bringing rain. But those trained in magic knew that the clouds were a sign of evil to come.  
  
Just down the street from Xavier, Vivi and Eiko stopped playing. Phina and Garnet gazed at the sky, shivers running down their backs. Phina looked around for a possible source. She spotted a man muttering under his breath in an alley.  
  
The man was tall and husky with thick gray-white hair. His long fingers were clasped together tightly, his thin lips hovering over them. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating hard. Phina stalked over to the older man, wrenched his clasped hands apart, and slapped him across the face.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" she cried in his ear. Xavier looked up in surprise at the red head in front of him. Her emerald eyes were snapping with anger. She looked oddly familiar but he wasn't sure why. Then he recognized the energy signal. This was the girl who was threatening his plans. He could not let it continue. An idea formed in his head and almost nodded to himself in satisfaction.  
  
Xavier yelled a command in a forgotten language and Phina dropped to the ground unconscious. Garnet, Vivi and Eiko watched the proceedings with shock written on their faces. First because Phina had slapped an old man and second because he had caused her to fall. They all started running towards the two to see if Phina was okay.  
  
Xavier gathered Phina in his arms and before the trio could reach them, the man and woman disappeared.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The plot thickens again! Don't you just love the suspense. Okay I really don't like the title to this chapter. Any ideas? 


	14. Returning Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Returning Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Phina, come to me!" the man yelled. A swooping golden figure came from the sky. The little girl clung even tighter to them man's leg, her horn digging into his skin. She gazed up into the sky as a red, circle of light shot out from the cloud.  
  
"Daddy, what's that?" the girl questioned her father. The man wasn't paying attention. His focus was centered on a golden bird in the air. It landed beside the man and he whispered in its ear. The girl was still looking at the clouds.  
  
Suddenly, as the storm reached its peak, a red eye shot open. It blinked a few times before realizing where it was. The girl felt herself being pulled from her father's leg. He hoisted her up and set her on the golden bird's back. She was awed at the sheen coming from the feathers and was surprised at how soft they were. She had heard of the legendary golden phoenix before but she had never actually seen him. Her father was the only one in the village that could call on the most powerful eidolon of Madain Sari.  
  
"Emily, go with Phina. Make a life for yourself. I don't know why you didn't leave with your mother and sister on the boat but-" the man's deep voice was cut off as she interrupted him.  
  
"Daddy, I couldn't leave without you! What's going on? Why do I have to leave with Mommy? Why can't you go too?" Emily was almost screaming by now. Her father looked up at the sky then turned back to his daughter.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to make this quick and then you are going to leave Madain Sari and find you sister and your mother. You will make a new life for yourselves. Do you understand me?" The man's voice left no room for argument. Emily simply nodded her head. "I am going to hold off the eye long enough for you to escape. This thing wants to destroy our village and I have to give you enough time to escape!"  
  
"But Daddy-!" Emily's words were cut off as the phoenix took to the air at the man's bidding.  
  
"No!" her words echoed through the sky as tears streamed down her face. The salt water flew from her face to join the rain that had started to fall. She watched as the eye glared down at the village and started to suck it into the sky. She tried to watch her father but soon she was no longer able to see him. After a while she finally lay down on the bird's back and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A light breeze woke her up the next morning. They were speeding over an ocean. The sea sparkled but to Emily it brought no joy. She curled into a ball and let the tears that were so common last night come again.  
  
~Please do not cry,~ a voice echoed through her head.  
  
"Who's there?" Emily shivered at the feeling the voice gave her. It wasn't unpleasant just odd.  
  
~It is I, Phina. Crying will only make the past hurt more. If it makes you feel any better I have a present for you.~  
  
"No it doesn't make me feel better, and what would you know anyway? You're just a dumb phoenix! You don't know what it feels like to lose everything!" Emily's harsh words cut the air like a knife. As soon as they had left her mouth she instantly regretted them.  
  
~Do not criticize me, child. I am a powerful eidolon and could rip you to shreds but since I am so kind I will still give you the present. It's under the feathers on my neck.~  
  
Emily carefully crawled up to the phoenix's neck and brushed the feather back with her hand. Looking down she found a necklace with one of the phoenix's tail feathers in it. She picked it up and examined it closer. The necklace was beautiful. She slipped the chain over her neck and promised herself that she would never lose the precious gift.  
  
~That is a special necklace given only to special people that have the ability to call on me. I do not come to just any summoner.~  
  
"But my daddy didn't have a necklace and he could call on you," Emily stated.  
  
~Your father had no need for the necklace. He was capable on his own. He also only called on me during times of need and always for the good of his people. I will never forget your father. He was something special and I believe that you will be, too.~  
  
Emily smiled finally cheering up. She settled back down to sleep hoping to dream of better times.  
  
She was awakened by a cold wind that was whistling past her ears. She sat up and found that the phoenix was having trouble flying. The sky was black with clouds and she couldn't tell whether it was day or night.  
  
~Stay down Emily. I don't know what's wrong.~  
  
Emily didn't listen. There was something very familiar about the clouds overhead. That's when she spotted it. The ominous red spot that had sealed the fate of her village. She almost screamed but clamped a hand over her mouth before it could reach the air outside her lips. The phoenix started to shake as the violent winds picked up. Emily griped tight the phoenix's feathers but she knew she couldn't hold on that way f or much longer.  
  
Emily's sweating palms were slipping as the bird swayed to and fro. Trying to a find a better grip, she let go for an instant. The storm took this opportunity to make the phoenix sway hard to the left. Emily felt herself being lifted from the bird's back and flying into the air.  
  
Screaming, she started falling at an alarming rate. The phoenix folded its wings and dove after the child. Emily felt herself being jerked upwards by the collar of her dress. She looked up and found herself hanging by the golden bird's claws. Emily sighed in relief as the phoenix started to descend.  
  
~I think I should drop you off at the nearest town. That storm followed me~ the phoenix's voice echoed through her head. Emily nodded her head and hope the bird wouldn't drop her.  
  
As they descended, Emily noticed that the lower they went the thicker the clouds got. Out of nowhere a tower emerged from the thick, gray fog. The phoenix barley managed to dodge it but more and more spires appeared. The golden bird was able to avoid these as well but Emily could tell the jerking around was straining the collar of her dress. She let out a breath when they had finally managed to get away from the towers but sucked it back in to a scream as a stonewall rose out of the mist.  
  
The phoenix was surprised by the wall and wasn't able to dodge it. Emily smacked into the wall with a sickening crunch. Her forehead exploded in pain as she saw stars. She could taste the blood that streamed into her mouth from above. She could fell the cloth in the bird's talons rip as blackness closed around her. She was falling into darkness. The stars in her head had disappeared but were replaced by a murkiness that surrounded her mind. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was hitting the cobbled ground with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Zidane sat in his room lying on his bed, thinking. Two nights ago he had kissed Phina and she hadn't said a word about it. He kept wondering if she had felt the same way he had. Things were so complicated right now. He wanted to know how she felt but he didn't want to ask her in case he was rejected. He was almost fine just thinking that she liked him, too. Almost. He still wanted to know so that his fantasies and daydreams could end or begin.  
  
Phina had hardly even spoken to him in the last two days but he supposed it was because he was busy. Lately he had been under a lot of pressure from Steiner and everybody to find a new bodyguard for Garnet. Zidane wanted to leave soon but he was having trouble finding a suitable replacement.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes trying to wish all his problems away. A pounding on his door caused him to blot upright.  
  
"Zidane!" Let me in!" came Garnet's frantic voice. He hurried to the door and unlocked it. Out in the hall Zidane found a hysterical Garnet on the verge of tears. "Zidane, Phina's been kidnapped by some evil man!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on Garnet," Zidane tried to soothe her. "Now calm down and tell me what happened."\  
  
"Phina's been kidnapped by some weird guy in the marketplace! We were just sitting there when these magical clouds came up. I think Phina thought the guy must have had something to do with it so she went over and tried to get him to stop but he got mad and said something and made her collapse. Then he just picked her up and vanished! Something's going on, Zidane. I can fell it in the air but I don't know what it is. We have to find Phina!" Garnet sputtered. She had been talking a mile a minute but Zidane got the message. He stared blankly at the floor for a minute before his eyes hardened. He would find Phina and this guy had done anything to harm her he would kill him.  
  
Garnet saw all this in an instant and realized how much Zidane cared for Phina. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the door. They hurried down the stairs and found Steiner and Beatrix at the door with Vivi and Eiko.  
  
"We told them what happened and they want to help," Eiko explained. "Amarant and Freya should be here soon." Zidane nodded and settled down to wait. The two warriors soon arrived with Quina following close behind.  
  
"I go with," s/he stated. No one argued and the group set out to find their missing friend.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Did the memories pull together or are you still confused? I'd like some more reviews even if it is criticism. Oh well, * sigh * if you don't want to you don't have to. 


	15. Pasts Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Pasts Collide  
  
Phina groggily opened her eyes. She had the hangover from hell. Squinting at the bright light, Phina looked around the room. She was on the floor of what looked like a cave. It seemed that the light that lit the room came from the walls.  
  
~But that's impossible~ she thought. ~A cave could never be this homey.~ An overstuffed armchair sat by a fireplace that had been carved out of the limestone. There was even a mantel with knick-knacks on it. A picture hung over the mantle. The portrait was of a man with cold eyes and a cruel grin that made Phina shiver. A couch sat across from the armchair with an exquisite glass coffee table between the two pieces of furniture. The rug underneath her was patterned with an intricate design. Off to her right there was an opening that obviously led into another room.  
  
Phina tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't respond. Glancing down she found her legs tied tighter. She groaned and heard the sound echo around her head making her headache worse. She brought her hands to her head but found them to be tied, too. Where was she? And why was she tied up? She couldn't remember much except that the word that man had spoken triggered something in her mind. That was all she remembered. Something had clicked and then the dream.  
  
The dream! She had finally figured it out. Her name was Emily and she was a summoner. But how could she be a summoner? Eiko had a horn and Garnet had hers removed when she was little but Phina didn't have one. Then she remembered her dream and the exploding pain in her forehead. She also remembered having a hard spot where her horn should have been when she was little. That was it! Her horn had broken off. Being a summoner would also explain why she was able to learn and use white magic.  
  
Phina closed her eyes and Garnet's face popped up. That's when it dawned on her. Garnet looked so much like her because she was her sister. The black hair was from her mother and the eyes from her father. It all fit. Phina had finally figured out her mysterious pas that had haunted her for years.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Phina lay down and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. The footsteps entered the room and moved towards her. They stopped next to her still body for a minute before moving towards the hearth. Phina heard the person start a fire that crackled while the flames leapt higher.  
  
"You may as well open you eyes. I know you're awake," a deep voice said. Phina obeyed and sat up. She found herself facing the man from the marketplace.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here and what were you doing?" Phina demanded. Xavier could feel her energy crackling with anger. He tried not to wince when she stared him down. Her green eyes and red hair seemed so familiar but he still couldn't place her.  
  
"None of that concerns you," Xavier replied coldly. "All you need to know is that I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Well if you're going to kill me then why did you tie me up? You could have done it while I was unconscious. Or are you so old and gray that you've forgotten how to use your brain?" Phina spat. Xavier's eyes flashed with anger at the teenager's remark.  
  
"Do not patronize me you fool! You will be killed but I have decided to use you as the sacrifice needed to merge the worlds," Xavier retaliated.  
  
"Sacrifice? Merging worlds? What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I merge Heaven, Hell, Gaia, and Terra I will offer your body as a sacrifice to the powers that will meld the worlds together." Xavier's eyes seemed distant. "At first I was going to sacrifice myself but things have changed."  
  
"Hold on, if you were going to sacrifice yourself then you would die and not be able to see your work. So what was the point? And why not just pick someone when you came up with this crazy idea?" Phina's questions spun in her mind. This guy was making no sense at all. She looked up when she heard the man's hysterical laugh cut through the air. His laughter soon subsided and he became thoughtful.  
  
"When the worlds were merged and I had died I should have gone to Heaven or Hell. But since they had been merged I would have come back and ruled the world. And about the sacrifice, only someone with enough power could do it. I wanted you dead earlier because your own power was the only thing that could have stopped me. I sent out an assassin to do the job but it seems that he did not succeed. When you found me I got the idea to use you as my sacrifice so that I wouldn't have to wait to rule or suffer through the excruciating pain caused by the drainage of power."  
  
"Oh," came the meek reply. "Wait, so I have a lot of 'power'?"  
  
"The concept of measuring energy is too complicated for someone of your brain capacity. But my biggest question is how did you get so strong? Who are your parents?" Phina looked down trying not to cry in front of this man. She didn't want to seem weak. Her memories still haunted her, though.  
  
"I-I don't know their names and I've only got memories of what they look like," Phina said. Xavier was at first surprised by her answer but soon came up with a solution to his dilemma. He walked over to the red headed teenager slumped on the floor and took her head in his hands.  
  
The cold fingers pressed to her temples startled Phina. She soon forgot them though as her eyes glassed over and she was thrown into the dreams she had been having for the past month. Every moment and feeling seemed more real than the first time that she had relived them. The pain and the sorrow in her heart was reawakened as she lived the brief moments again.  
  
Xavier watched with Phina but he felt no pain or sorrow, only fear. Once the flashbacks were complete, he sat down hard, his mouth opened wide in shock. Phina was slowly released from the spell and found herself staring at the shaken Xavier. Finally realizing Phina was looking at him, Xavier closed his mouth and gave her a look of pure hatred. Phina backed up in surprise.  
  
"So you're the devil's spawn of Lily and Ramus. I knew you looked familiar," Xavier declared, his voice dripping with the same hatred that shone in his eyes.  
  
"What? You knew my parents?" Phina couldn't believe it. There was just no way.  
  
"Of course I knew them you brat! Your father was the one who exiled me from Madain Sari. I have hated him from that day on. Especially since he stole my eidolons from me."  
  
"But if you're from Madain Sari then you're summoner but that's impossible. You don't even have a horn like Eiko. And she said every summoner had a horn," Phina sputtered.  
  
Xavier simply waved a hand in front of his head, removing the spell that hid his ancestry. His horn was longer than Eiko's but still held the same blue sheen of glazed bone. Ridges in the side swirled up to the tip that was like sharpened pencil. Phina openly gaped in shock. This wasn't possible.  
  
"Your father never liked me, not that I liked him either. Our hatred for each other grew when we both fell in love with the same woman. But instead of choosing a powerful summoner, she chose that bastard Ramus! I wanted revenge so I sent my eidolons after him. But something unexpected happened. He summoned the golden phoenix when no one else could. I was defeated and for my treachery to him he banished me when he became the chieften of the village." Xavier spat the words out of his mouth as if they contained poisin. Phina backed up a little more trying to avoid the man's wrath.  
  
Xavier glanced up at the almost cowering woman. Her eyes were the same as her mother's. Those eyes were what Xavier had fallen in love with first. When he had discovered her kind and gentle spirit his lover for her had only increased ten fold.  
  
"So you're scared of me, eh? Not surprising. You being Ramus' daughter and all. It's a good thing Garland destroyed him. He was a piece of dog shit and always would have been, too. HE scorned the Earth with his presence and now all that remains of him is you ," Xavier sneered. Phina bristled at the remark. She scooted closer to the horned man and brought her face up his.  
  
"I may be tied up but no one-I mean no one-talks about my family like that!" Phina stated with an icy hiss. Xavier simply turned his back to her and stood up. He walked out of the room that had suddenly grown cold, with Phina's glare at his back.  
  
He strolled down the halls while wiping the sweat that had formed from his forehead. The last words that Phina had spoken scared him to the bone. Everything from her snapping emerald eyes to her low hiss to her rigid posture spoke of hatred. Normally he wouldn't be scared but with the kind of power Phina held he didn't want to cross her.  
  
Back in the room, Phina relaxed when she was sure that Xavier had gone. The man's hatred for her father scared her to no end but she wasn't about to let it show. She hadn't grown up on the streets and become tough for nothing.  
  
Lying down, Phina closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She wasn't sure how soon Xavier would start his plans to merge the worlds but if she wanted to escape she was going to need her strength. Wondering how her friends were doing she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I lost interest for a while there and it took some time to get back into the story. Please forgive me! * groveling can be seen * Anyways, I also changed the summary. I didn't' think that it was attracting enough attention. Don't forget to review if you want to! 


	16. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Found  
  
Zidane kneeled on the ground panting. Sweat dripped from his face and the dagger clutched in his hand was smeared with blood. Next to him Garnet and Eiko finished up the monster they were fighting. The head of the beast was round with horns and glaring eyes. The body was well muscled and marked with scars from previous battles. Garnet stood back and used her racket to send a ball of magical air floating towards the beast. It connected with its head. The monster cried out in pain and fell to the ground before disappearing.  
  
Eiko wiped some sweat from her forehead. She wearily sat down on the grass and put her flute in her lap. Vivi came and joined the small group.  
  
"Where are all these monsters coming from?" Garnet questioned Zidane. Zidane merely hung his head and shrugged his shoulders. Garnet stared at Zidane before casting a Cure spell on him.  
  
"Thanks Garnet," Zidane said, standing up. "I don't know where these things are coming from but I've never seen anything like them before. Not to mention the fact that there are tons of them."  
  
Eiko sadly shook her head and said, "How are we ever going to find Phina in this mess. We don't even have a clue where she is."  
  
Vivi's soft voice spoke up, "Well, someone from the marketplace said that that Xavier guy lived in a cave in the mountains so that's where we're headed."  
  
"But we don't even know which mountain. For all we know he could be living on a different continent!" Eiko shrieked throwing her hands in the air. Eiko was as frustrated as everyone else and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.  
  
"Calm down, Eiko. He's got to be living fairly close to Alexandria. There's no way he could travel back and forth between his cave and the marketplace if he lived too far away, right?" Garnet's calm voice soothed the little princess. Sitting down next to Eiko she put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. Zidane looked at the scene before him and turned away. The anger that had been in his eyes at the castle returned. He was going to kill this Xavier guy. That was a promise.  
  
Zidane started to head away towards the nearest mountain knowing the others would soon follow. The nine warriors had split into two groups thinking it would be easier to find Phina. Zidane, Vivi, Eiko, and Garnet had gone off in one direction while Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, Freya, and Quina went in another. So far neither group had had any luck. There was nothing that belied the presence of the missing woman. Not a scrap of clothing or even a piece of hair. It was like Phina had never existed.  
  
Zidane's thoughts twirled in his brain as he continued forward. He didn't know how he was going to find Phina. For all he knew she was dead. But he didn't want to think like that. He couldn't think like that. He didn't think he could bear to live without her smile, her shining eyes, or her kind personality. Zidane found it almost funny that he had fallen in love with someone so fast. Since the day that he had brought her to the castle he knew there something special about her. And it wasn't her mysterious past and abilities.  
  
Zidane's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into to something very solid that hadn't been there before. He stumbled backwards before getting his bearings and examining what he had run into. It turned out to be a girl about his age. Her blond hair was shaggy and fell over her crystal blue eyes that were very, very shocked. She wore a loose white dress with sleeves that swallowed up her hands. But perhaps the weirdest feature was the monkey tail that stuck out from behind her dress. Zidane gaped openly at the girl as she gazed around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked him in a monotone voice. Zidane couldn't answer her. His brain was in overdrive trying to figure out how a Genome had suddenly appeared in front of him. Garnet, Vivi, and Eiko came running up and stopped behind their stunned friend. They were also staring at the girl.  
  
"Where am I?" the Genome asked again. Vivi was finally able to get his mouth working.  
  
"You're on the planet Gaia," Vivi said trying not to startle the girl. She gazed at him, her eyes clearly showing confusion. They stood watching each other for a minute before the Genome's eyes turned dull and glassy again, as most of her species eyes were. Turning her back to the four warriors the girl started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vivi shouted at her.  
  
Without looking back the girl replied, "To find my own kind." She sounded as if she had stated the obvious. The astonished four-some watched the Genome until she had disappeared into the horizon.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Zidane gasped to his companions.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should hurry and find Phina. She may know something," Garnet said. She helped Zidane up and the group started off again. They entered the mountains around sunset and the going started to get tough. Boulders blocked their way and the winding trail that they took became narrower and narrower. The path was hard to see even in the daylight but they didn't let that stop them. Zidane was still in the lead trying to make the going easier for his friends in any way possible. There was something about the twisting track that they were on that seemed almost suspicious. The path was quite obviously there and the boulders that they came upon were out of place. It was almost as if they had been put there on purpose.  
  
They stopped for the night on a ridge. Everybody settled down to sleep except Zidane. He had first watch. He sat down and positioned himself on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling over the side. Gazing at the moon he let his thoughts wander again. He had nothing else to do. They had reached the end of the path. It led nowhere else. It just stopped. He found it odd but it did make sense if it didn't actually lead anywhere. Sighing he observed his surroundings trying to pick up the lost trial.  
  
Glancing to his left he spotted a dark hole in the side of the mountain. Rubbing his eyes he looked again to make sure he wasn't fooling himself. It was still there and with the moon ever rising higher into the night sky, the hole became clearer and more defined. Jumping up Zidane rushed over to the other side of the cliff. It was blocked with boulders but again they seemed oddly out of place. He examined them carefully and found a gap between the two stones.  
  
He judged the hole and figured that he might just be able squeeze through. He didn't have anything to lose. Sucking in his breath he stuck his head into the gap and squirmed until his shoulders had passed through. Sucking in an even bigger breath he pulled his arms the rest of the way and pushed against the rocks. He popped out like a cork and landed heavily on the fresh path on the other side. Zidane stood up and brushed himself off before jogging down the path towards the opening in the mountain.  
  
When he reached the entrance of the hidden cave, Zidane peered in cautiously. Inside the entry way it was dark but Zidane saw a faint orange glow coming from the back of the cave. He tiptoed inside and ran into a doorway. The wooden frame that in-closed the opening was thin and hard to see. Zidane cursed under his breath as he rubbed his sore shin. Using his hands to feel around he stepped through the doorway and made his way into a hall where the limestone had been smoothed. His soft steps echoed around him.  
  
Finally he found his way to the orange glow that he had been following down the hallway. Inside he found a chair sitting by a fireplace with a fire in it. That had been the light he had followed. The couch across from the chair was worn but still in fashion. His attention was drawn to none of these as he had spotted Phina lying asleep on the floor with her hands and feet bound. Rushing over to her he started to shake from her sleep.  
  
"Phina! Wake up!" his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Slowly the emerald eyes that he loved about her opened, still clouded with sleep.  
  
"Zidane?" she mumbled. Phina rubbed her eyes before sitting up with Zidane's help. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. When she opened them they were no longer clouded from her sleep.  
  
"It's really you, isn't it?" she gasped. Zidane pulled her into tight embrace that almost knocked the wind from her chest.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so scared you might have been hurt," he whispered softly in her ear. Phina would have hugged him back but her hands were still tied.  
  
"It's okay, Zidane. I'm fine. Now do you want to actually be useful and get me out of these ropes?" her voice asked in an equally soft whisper. Zidane pulled back from the hug and took out his dagger, quickly slicing through the ropes that held Phina captive. Once her hands were free, Zidane cut the ropes around her feet as well. Phina massaged her wrists trying to get the blood flowing into them again.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Zidane said as he stood up. He held out a hand to Phina but she didn't take it. She sat on the floor gazing into the fire with her back to him. If he had been in front of her he would have seen the rage in her eyes. But there was something else. Fear.  
  
"Listen, we've got to get out of here now before that guy wakes up. Something weird is going on. On the way up here we ran into all sorts of monsters and even a Genome! We have to find out what's wrong and stop it! Whatever it is," Zidane said urgently. The way Phina was looking into the fire scared him. It was as if she was a whole new person and he wasn't sure if he liked the change that had occurred. Her shoulders were rigid and he thought he saw them trembling. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her sides where she sat. The fire combined with the darkness of the room made shadows in Phina's hair. They jumped and danced. They seemed to have a life of their own.  
  
"What's a Genome?" came the soft question that almost startled Zidane.  
  
"That's not important and it would take too much time to explain. Time that we don't have!" Zidane was on the verge of raising his voice but in the nick of time he remembered the situation that they were in.  
  
"We have time."  
  
"No, we don't! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Just tell me what a Genome is," Phina's voice sounded far away. It was almost as if she was possessed. Zidane let out a noise of frustration.  
  
"A Genome is a person from another world. They come from a place called Terra. I'm one of them," Zidane gritted his teeth at the last sentence. He had never hated his brothers and sisters but he pitied them. They were not like him. They didn't have free wills. He felt awful about it but there wasn't anything he could do. He was just different.  
  
"Then it has begun." Phina's eerie voice echoed throughout the room. Zidane could almost feel the temperature drop at the words that she had stated. Something was seriously wrong with her. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. Phina looked back at him, her eyes wide. Under his gentle touch, Zidane could feel the woman shaking.  
  
"Zidane, he scares me. But I hate him so much. What am I going to do?"  
  
Zidane pulled his hand back from her shoulder with a jerk. She looked so helpless and confused. That was definetly not Phina. Her entire body spoke of exhaustion, fear, and anger. The eyes that were usually so happy were now bottomless pits terror and fury.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Zidane demanded.  
  
"He didn't do anything to me. He just. . ." Phina's voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to tell him yet. The memories that Xavier made her relive were still too painful.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Phina knew there would be no arguing her way out of changing his mind and letting the subject be. So she simply didn't say anything. Standing up, Phina made her way to the entrance of the room. At the door, her thin sword leaned against the wall where Xavier had put it. She smirked when she picked it up. The man was far too confident for his own good. He should have destroyed the sword when he had the chance. Nothing would stop her now.  
  
Zidane saw the smirk and let a grin of his own creep onto his face. Finally it was time for some payback.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Whew! Finally done with Chapter 16. Wow! Is it really that long. It's hard for me to believe that I was actually able to write that much for just one chapter because normally their pretty short or at least I think so.  
  
By the way thanks to icewater-angel for all the reviews (I didn't put it at the beginning because I want people to enjoy the story, that way they can skip the A/N's if they want). They really boosted my very low self-esteem.  
  
NOTE TO SELF: cut the comedy bit. I suck at it! 


	17. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Escape  
  
Phina and Zidane tiptoed into the hallway that connected the rest of the rooms in the house. Phina gripped her sword with white knuckles while Zidane held his daggers with the loose hands. Only the glow from the fire in the room down the hall gave off any light with which the two could see by. The cave walls were as smooth as they were in the living room. They came to a door on the right and stopped with Phina on one side and Zidane on the other. Phina kicked it open and peeked in to find a study. The wooden desk was scattered with papers. Zidane motioned for them to move on but Phina was intrigued. She stepped in the room and started to study some of the sketches on the walls. Some were pictures of monsters while there were some that looked like angels. There was even a picture of what looked like a female Zidane. Phina guessed that this was a Genome.  
  
Zidane followed her in and gritted his teeth. He wanted to find Xavier and get this over with.  
  
"Phina! Let's go!" he whispered harshly.  
  
Phina merely ignored Zidane and walked over to the desk. Picking up some of the papers, she started to shuffle through them quickly. Zidane finally gave up in trying to convince her to leave and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. On the papers were intricate drawings of the spell that Xavier would be casting. Phina studied each paper for a moment before throwing it to the ground. Finally she stopped at one and read it through carefully.  
  
Zidane wasn't sure what she was looking for in any of the papers. They were all a huge mystery him. Just like how Phina was acting. Something had changed in the time that she had spent with the mysterious man that had kidnapped her. Zidane couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew that it was there.  
  
On the paper that Phina was reading there were explanations on the spells that Xavier would be performing to help shield himself from anyone that would try to stop him. With each explanation of the spell worked there was also a detailed description of how each shield could be broken. Several of them required brute from something with unimaginable strength. Phina knew now that this was why Xavier was so afraid of her. Her strength was the only one that could possibly break through all the spells or at least she hoped it was.  
  
Phina carefully folded the paper and placed it in her pocket so that she would have it for later. Looking at Zidane, she nodded her head and they re- entered the corridor. The two friends continued to pad softly down the dark hallway stopping at the next door. Upon entering it they found that it was only the kitchen. Zidane turned to Phina and gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Zidane just stared at Phina in shock while she opened the door to one of the pantries and pulled out a stale muffin. Munching happily away Phina devoured the tasty treat. She brushed the crumbs off her clothes and motioned for Zidane to lead the way. He shook his head and then stepped out into the hallway once again. They continued their walk down the hall and came upon a third door. Phina could fell it in her bones this was the door that they were looking for.  
  
They each took their position on either side of the door. When they were sure that nobody had heard them Zidane turned and kicked in the door. The loud crash echoed through the room. Phina had been right about it being the bedroom but there was no sign of Xavier. The ornate bed was carved out of wood and had a thick white quilt thrown on top. But it had not been disturbed. No one had slept in the bed at all since the night before. Phina walked over to the bed and inspected it just in case there was a clue as to where the summoner had gone.  
  
Once Phina was done with the inspection that had proved fruitless, she turned to look at Zidane. He cursed under his breath and kicked the wall beside him. A rumbling echo greeted the young thief's foot. The roof above the pair began to shake and quiver. Dust began to fall from the ceiling and caused a smoky haze to rise.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Zidane roared, grabbing Phina's hand. He pushed her in front of him and shoved her out of the room. She landed painfully on her knee and dropped to the floor. Zidane was close behind her. The rumbling continued and turned into a roar as the ceiling of the bedroom gave way. Behind them boulders tumbled down and crushed the floor that they had standing on moments before. Phina heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly, more rumbling could be heard.  
  
"Dammit! It's a chain reaction!"  
  
Phina jumped to her feet despite the throbbing pain in her knee. Pulling Zidane up beside her she started to race down the hall in the opposite direction. By now the whole cavern was shaking violently and getting a firm grip on the ground soon became a challenge for the unlucky duo. A small tunnel of light that shook with the vibrations of the cavern was all that could be seen down the hall. Crashes behind them were heard as boulders fell from the ceiling.  
  
Finally the two made it out onto firm ground as the cave that they had just been in collapsed behind them. Smoke rose from the entrance that was no longer open.  
  
"Zidane! What happened?" a voice behind them called. Phina and Zidane spun around to see Garnet, Vivi, and Eiko standing behind them.  
  
"Yeah, are you guys alright?" Vivi asked.  
  
"We're fine. But that stupid wizard or whatever he was got away before we could kill him," Zidane replied bitterly.  
  
"He's not a wizard. He's a summoner." Phina's voice pierced through the clear night but it was what she said that sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
  
"What did you say?" Everyone's faces held a look of surprise.  
  
"I said he's a summoner."  
  
"But how do you know?" Eiko asked. There was no way that anyone besides her and Garnet could have survived the storm at Madain Sari. Phina simply ignored the question and walked up to Garnet.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been but I couldn't just leave father." Garnet stared openly at Phina. She didn't seem to be able to talk.  
  
"Alright! That's it! You've been acting weird ever since I found you in that stupid guy's cave. Now I would appreciate it if you would tell us what exactly is going on. How do you know that he's a summoner? What are you talking about when you say 'father'? You didn't tell me anything before," Zidane yelled. He had had enough of Phina's attitude.  
  
"Garnet is my sister. Xavier used to be in love with our mother and tried to kill our father. He was kicked out of Madain Sari and that's why he's here," Phina said tiredly.  
  
"Wait a minute. If you're Garnet's sister than that means you're a summoner, too. But how did you escape the storm. You weren't in the village afterwards," Eiko said.  
  
"I went back to find my father before mom and Garnet left. I found him but he just called down the golden phoenix and it took me to Alexandria. I don't have my horn because it broke off when I was little. I got hit on the head and it made me forget about everything until now." Phina was on the verge of tears now. The memories still hurt and this was the third time that she had to go through them.  
  
"Phina. That's where you got your name, isn't it? The golden phoenix's name is Phina," Garnet seemed to have finally found her voice. Phina nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, hold on a minute. So let me get this straight, you got your name from an eidolen that your father summoned to get you out of Madian Sari when that storm hit. You got separated from your sister Garnet and ended up in Alexandria where your horn broke off. You lost your memory when you hit your head and you have enough 'power' to beat some summoner that wants you dead because he hated your father." Zidane stopped to take a breath. "So is that right and if it is what's your real name?"  
  
"That's about it and my name is Emily but I would prefer it if you would still call me Phina. I don't think I would answer to Emily," Phina replied. She was just as confused as everybody else but she supposed that it made more sense to her.  
  
"Well we can sort that out later. Don't you think we should be finding this summoner that wants to. . . to. . .wait a minute what does he want to do?" Vivi said. Everybody just looked at him for a moment. The only person that seemed to be spouting sense was a ten year-old boy.  
  
"Viv's right. We'll talk about this once we get back to the castle. In the meantime everyone get ready for some hard battles ahead," Zidane said with a smirk. He pulled out his favorite daggers while everyone else readied themselves. It was going to be a long trip home.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Well that took a while. Thank goodness it's finally done. I'm kind of slowing down with this story if you couldn't tell. Plus I'm busy but then again everyone makes that excuse. My goal is to finish this story no matter what. It may take awhile but I promise you it will be finished.  
  
By the way, thanks for the review Julia. It helped sooo much, NOT! But we're still cool.  
  
Next chapter Xavier will continue with the spell and our group of heroes will find him. I'm not sure how long the final showdown will be so expect anything. Until next time! 


	18. Monsters at the Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Monsters at the Gate  
  
A three-headed monster roared in pain as Gabriela's attack of pure energy hit it square in the chest. The monster's six eyes were filled with an evil red glow as it tried to reach its victim. Once more an energy blast hit the monster and it feel dead on the stone pavement below. Gabriela sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow. Her short brown hair was cut just below her earlobes. Soft brown eyes took in her surroundings.  
  
Everywhere people of all shapes and sizes were fending off monsters from the castle walls. Archers took the flying creatures while everyone else took the ones that were trying to scale the walls. Shouts and screams could be heard from the guards but the monsters that were dying were making most of the noise. Even though they were outnumbered three to one, the monsters were being driven back into the city where they ransacked the houses hoping to find some people left alive.  
  
"Awful, isn't it?" a calm cool voice came from behind. Gabriela might have been surprised if she was human.  
  
"It is only awful from the point of view for those that are fighting," Gabriela's voice was like the sound of a clear bell in the midst of a storm. "The monsters do only what they were created to do. That is the way of the world and that is the way it will remain."  
  
Gabriela turned to face the young woman behind her. Her red hair was pulled into a tight braid with a blue bow at the end and her green eyes were tired from all the fighting she had been doing lately. The tan overalls that had been lent to her were streaked with dirt and torn in several places. She made a stark contrast to Gabriela. Gabriela's own hair was free and shimmered with a gloss that didn't seem real. Not one strand of hair was out of place. Her soft brown eyes spoke of unimaginable intelligence and her pale face made her seem like a doll. She was flawless. It could be seen in everything about her. Her white flowing dress was spotless even though they were both standing in a pool of blood that was not their own. The wings that protruded from her back were covered in white feathers that shifted with the blowing wind. Gabriela was an angel from Heaven who had landed on this strange and foreign planet not long after Phina and company had arrived back from the mountains.  
  
"Then it must also be the way of the world for us to destroy them since that is what we were made to do," Phina said in a calm voice. She had liked the angel from the moment she saw her. It was like having another sister but one who was wise and could protect you. She had met Gabriela when they were evacuating Alexandria so that none of the people would be hurt. By the time Zidane's group and Steiner's group had met up, monsters had started to penetrate the city walls. The civilians were immediately evacuated to the castle.  
  
Phina saw Gabriela standing in the street looking around confused. Phina instantly knew what had happened. It was happening all over the world. Quickly introducing herself, Phina had convinced the angel to come back with her to the castle to help fend off the monsters until they could find Xavier. Now here they stood together, trying to help save not just one world from destruction but four.  
  
"Humans were not made to destroy as monsters were. They were made to create. Many wonderful ideas have come from the human mind that not even the minds of angels could have possibly dreamed of. Perfect we may be but our ways are set in stone while yours are written and erased all the time."  
  
Phina stared at the beautiful woman before her. In a way it made sense to her but in another way it didn't.  
  
"Oh well. I'm not going to argue over the creation of humans right now. I've got bigger things to worry about," Phina said with a sigh. She hadn't been able to find Xavier and now with all the monsters attacking the castle there was no way that she was going to be able to leave to go searching for him. Gabriela looked at the teenager for a minute before she turned back to the problem at hand. Phina watched the angel take out her victim and then headed over to where Zidane was having some trouble with a Grand Dragon.  
  
"Need some help?" she asked with a cocky attitude.  
  
"I never turn down an offer from a pretty young maiden," Zidane retorted. Phina grinned and went to work. While Zidane distracted the wily monster she got in a couple of hits. Then they switched places and it was Phina's turn to duck and dodge the monster's snapping jaws. When it finally fell dead they stopped for a moment trying to catch their breath.  
  
"You know, we won't be able to keep this up for much longer," Phina panted as she glanced around her. The castle's defenses were starting to weaken due to the sheer numbers that they had to overcome.  
  
"You got any ideas how to get out of this mess," Zidane asked.  
  
"Don't I always," Phina joked. "First we're going to need to beat these numbskulls into a retreat at least long enough to call a meeting. I'll explain my plan then. Sound good?" Zidane just looked at Phina for a moment. Suddenly he was right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Shivers went down Phina's back as the heat from his body rushed to hers.  
  
"I almost lost you once and now you want to go out there, in that mess, to find someone who's going kill you. That's your plan, right?" His voice was husky and low. Phina felt something stir inside of her.  
  
"Yes, I'm going back out there because if I don't more and more people are just going to die. I know that Xavier said that without somewhere for the soul to go when the worlds are merged they would just come back here. But I was talking to Gabriela and she thinks that when the soul of someone has nowhere else to go it will just be torn apart by the rift in the dimensions. That's why I have to do this. But I'm going to need your help. Please?" Phina ended with a whisper. She didn't want to see Zidane killed. She didn't know what she would do without him. He had always been there for her. He was always willing to listen to her problems and saved her from herself when she felt trapped by her own feelings.  
  
"Of course I'll help. But you have to promise me that you'll come back alive." Zidane could feel his emotions bubbling up. There was anger, sadness, and despair but the one thing that he was feeling the most at the moment was love. He knew he loved the young woman that he held in his arms. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before and he wasn't quite sure what to do. But Zidane wasn't the type of man to worry about what how he should do something.  
  
Leaning in Zidane kissed Phina. She warmly returned the kiss and brought her hands around his neck. The two stayed that way for several minutes oblivious to the battle raging behind them. Zidane finally pulled back and dropped his hands from her waist.  
  
"Well I better get the guys fired up if we want to win the war," Zidane said cheerfully. Walking off his shouts for more reinforcements could be heard down the wall. Phina giggled at Zidane's sudden mood swing and turned around and headed back into the castle. She sent messengers off to the people that she needed to speak to.  
  
"Alright men, this is our last stand. We must drive every monster away from the castle long enough for a plan to formulate to stop whatever the hell is going on!" Steiner's voice yelled over the din of clashing swords and screams. All the men around him raised their sword in salute and yelled at the top of their lungs as they rushed out the castle gates. The ferocity of the attack took the enemy by surprise and they were swiftly pushed back.  
  
Once the monsters had been pushed back several of the angels that had joined forces with the humans put up a barrier that would keep them out for the time being. Every monster threw themselves against the barrier trying to break through to their prey on the other side.  
  
Inside the castle walls refuges were resting and soldiers and warriors were tending to the wounds they had received. Even deeper in the queen's private chamber a meeting was being held. Phina had had a table set up in the middle of the room. Garnet, Zidane, Eiko, and Vivi were there along with Quina, Amarant, and Freya. Steiner and Beatrix would be joining them as soon as they had seen to their troops. Gabriela and another angel named Terk were there as well. Phina sat at the head of the table and was looking at a piece of paper with her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Let's get this thing started," Steiner announced as he and Beatrix entered the room. Phina looked up from her paper and cleared her throat before starting.  
  
"Well, for starters I want to make sure that you all know what is going on here. I haven't really had the chance to talk about it since we got back, so this is what's happening. . ." Phina launched into the explanation that she had gotten from Xavier. When she was finished she found a lot of open mouths and generally shocked expressions.  
  
"So that is why me and Gabriela are here," Trek mused to himself. Beside him Gabriela's expression hadn't changed. She didn't seem surprised by any of this.  
  
"Next we have to stop him and I'm the only one that can do it. Now I've been looking at this sheet of paper that me and Zidane found in Xavier's study. On it there is a description of each shield that he is putting around himself and how to tear it down. These barriers seem to encompass a large portion of land. I think that if we go into the city and find the area that is least populated with monsters we might be able to find him. I'm going to need the help of each and every one of you. You are the best fighters this city has to offer and I need you to help clear a path. What you do after we find Xavier is up to you but I need you to stay away from the shield. Only I can break through and I don't want anybody else to get hurt. Well that's it. It's a long shot but it's the best chance we've got. So who's in?" Phina finished her speech by looking at each and every person surrounding her.  
  
"I'm in," Zidane immediately piped up.  
  
"Me too!" Eiko said standing on her chair. "Oh and it's 'Zidane and I' not 'me and Zidane.' Phina just glared at the purpled haired girl.  
  
"What!? It is!"  
  
"We're in," Steiner said speaking for both him and Beatrix.  
  
"I suppose I owe it to my country to help out," Freya said in a solemn voice. Amarant snorted.  
  
"You mean it's your duty. Heh! Never could understand why people did stuff for their country but I'm in just because I got nothin' better to do," Amarant said arrogantly.  
  
"I'm going, too," Vivi said. Though he was ten years old only his glowing eyes and tall hat could be seen above the edge of the table.  
  
"Good things to eat. I go, too," Quina stated banging her gigantic sword on the wooden table.  
  
"We will be joining you of course," Gabriela said speaking for Terk as well as herself. The only person that hadn't spoken by now was Garnet. Her head was bowed low over her chest and she seemed to be thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't," came her quiet answer. "Don't get me wrong. I really want to go but I need to perform my job as queen. If I left my people and they were slaughtered I couldn't live with myself. So I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Garnet. We all understand," Phina said with a caring voice. She was in fact relieved that Garnet had decided not to go. She had lost her sister once and she didn't want it to happen again. At least in the castle she would be safe.  
  
"Well then, everyone get some rest and something to eat. We leave at dawn."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Well, that was certainly quick. I got this all typed out and posted in one day. Go me! I'm actually starting to get back into the story but I guess it's because I feel that I owe the readers. Thank you again Julia for the 'wonderful' review you left me. And it's not like you could do any better. You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Also I know that the gang didn't find Xavier but I thought doing this would be a lot cooler than going straight into the finale. So what do you think people? Good? Bad? Okay? Don't leave me in the dark. It scares me. 


	19. The Final Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Final Battle Begins  
  
Using a telescope that had been lent to him, Zidane surveyed the area surrounding the castle walls. Every once in a while he would turn and observe another area. With a determined grunt he snapped the telescope shut and headed back inside. Hurrying, he made his way down to the courtyard of the castle where everyone was waiting. The entire force that had been protecting the castle was stationed inside the gates that led to the rest of the castle. The force had been pulled from the walls so that they could take the oncoming charge from the monsters waiting outside and allow the small task force to make their way through the city towards Xavier.  
  
Outside the monsters stood inches from the barrier. They could feel the pulsating energy that was starting to weaken. Long ago they had finally gotten smart and stopped attacking the barrier. Now they waited with a patience that only a predator had. The silence was so thick that you could feel it weighing down on your shoulders. Everyone knew that this would be the final stand.  
  
"Troops ready!" Steiner's brass voice called out, breaking the quiet. The sound of clanking armor could be heard as soldiers prepared themselves.  
  
Zidane walked up to Phina. She was standing in a secluded corner where she was studying the piece of paper that she had stolen from Xavier's study. By now the corners were ripped and the entire thing was falling apart from being folded and unfolded so many times.  
  
"Hey," Zidane said giving her a small smile. Phina gave him a tired one in return.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So you know what you're going to do once we get out there?" he asked leaning against the stonewall next to her.  
  
"Sorta. I'm just going to have to use some immense power from nowhere to bring down the first three barriers. The last one can only be destroyed by an eidolon. That makes it easy for me. I'll just summon Phi-I mean the golden phoenix to get rid of that one."  
  
"So basically it's the first three barriers that are going to be the problem and not the last one?"  
  
"Yep, that's about it," Phina said with a sigh. "Did you find out where he is?"  
  
"Yeah. He's on the south side of town. It's completely empty of anything."  
  
"Well, let's get going then. We have to stop this soon," Phina said pushing herself away from the wall. A hand that wrapped around her waist stopped her. She felt Zidane pull her to him so that she stood with his arms wrapped around her with her back to him. He put his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He just wanted to hold her and never let go. What they were about to do was so dangerous that there was a very high probability that none of them would come out alive.  
  
Phina sighed and leaned into Zidane. She didn't want to leave his warm embrace. There was so much that she wanted to do in this life. Before she might not have cared about whether she lived or died. But now she had friends, a family, and someone that she loved. Together they stood just holding each other and wanting nothing more until Freya spotted them.  
  
"Come on you two. We're about to start," she said in a reassuring voice. Zidane looked up and dropped his arms from Phina's waist. Together the three friends headed to the gates knowing very well that this might be the last time that they saw each other alive.  
  
At the gates Steiner's troops were finally ready to make their last stand. Near the back of the small army stood eleven friends anxiously awaiting the start of their mission. The crowd of people and angels grew quiet as a loud creaking could be heard. The large wooden gates slowly opened. Outside the monsters wailed. They could see their prey but could not yet reach them as the barrier was still in place.  
  
And then it vanished and the battle began.  
  
Metal clashed with tooth and claw as each side tried to gain the upper hand. The screams of men and monsters filled the air and blood pooled on the ground. Angels stood back to back in little clumps trying their hardest to help the fallen while the men doggedly tried to push the monsters back towards the city.  
  
Phina and company had charged out of the gates roaring at the top of their lungs just like everybody else but they had cut right through. Slash and run was their motto as the friends formed a tight ring around Phina. They could not have her dying at the beginning of the battle. Phina felt a little claustrophobic from being pressed in on all sides but it could not be helped.  
  
Pretty soon they had reached the edge of the city and the monsters in the area became fewer and fewer. The ring around Phina loosened and she was finally able to breathe a little easier. She had been right in thinking that everyone she had chosen would be right for the job. They had lost no one and only Steiner and Beatrix had sustained a few cuts because they had been in the lead. Vivi and Eiko were breathing hard but they were as cheerful as ever. They acted like this was every day thing.  
  
"Okay, Phase One is complete. Now we just have to find unicorn man," Zidane growled.  
  
"Since when has this attack been separated into stages?" Phina asked with a grin. Zidane just grinned right back and didn't answer her question.  
  
"So were is this guy supposed to be anyway?" Amarant growled in Phina's ear. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her nerves were already stretched to the limit and Amarant wasn't helping. Nevertheless she shook it off and closed her eyes. She could feel a tug coming from the west and guessed that was where Xavier was hiding.  
  
"That way," she said pointing. They all followed her lead and headed down a side alley. After almost a half an hour of wandering around Phina finally stopped at the entrance to the city square. The place radiated with power that everyone could feel. Eiko stepped forward and started to make her way into the square. About halfway to the entrance she was knocked back onto her bottom.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried rubbing her head.  
  
"It's one of the shields," Gabriela said.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious but you're a little late with the information," Amarant snorted. The angel just glared at him and received a glare in return. Phina sighed and stepped forward to where the fallen princess sat. She held out a hand and helped to pick her up. Then she turned to the shield.  
  
"I must go on alone," Phina said. Zidane shuddered. She was using the voice that she had used back in the cave in the mountains. He could tell she was scared but determined.  
  
"But we can help!" Eiko cried. Phina looked down at the girl and shook her head sadly. Eiko glanced around and noticed that everyone was in agreement with Phina. They knew that there was nothing they could do now. It was all up to her.  
  
"I want you all to go back and help with the fighting. If I can't stop this then you need to help Garnet protect the people. They won't have a world where they can live in peace anymore so you have to make sure that the castle doesn't fall to the siege laid on it," Phina's voice echoed eerily.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go. There's nothing more we can do. We've completed our job and now it's up to Phina," Zidane said, heading away. Everybody else followed suit except for Eiko. She gave Phina one last hug.  
  
"Be careful okay," Eiko whispered in Phina's ear. Letting go she followed everyone else back to where the battle was still in full force. Phina waved goodbye to the others as they left. Once they were out of sight she turned back to the barrier and tried hard to think. There must be some way that she could call up an immense power to break the shield. Xavier said that she could but how.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Phina decided to get a closer look. She walked over to the edge of the barrier and put her hands out. They came in contact with nothing but air. Frowning, she took a step forward. Still nothing. Cautiously she took a few more steps and came to the entrance of the square. Looking around Phina groped with her hands in confusion.  
  
The barrier was gone.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Very interesting. We have finally come to the final showdown. Yipee! Who will win? Who will lose? Why is the barrier gone? Well if you had been paying attention earlier in the story you would know now wouldn't you. Any guesses? Well the answer is. . . can't tell ya! That would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it.  
  
More reviews would be very nice. (NO! I'm not begging. I'm just SUGGESTING that they would be very nice. * hint hint *) 


	20. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Sacrifice  
  
~Come to me~  
  
The voice echoed throughout Phina's head. She spun around and stared hard at the entrance to the city square. There was no one there.  
  
"Who's there?" Phina shouted. She couldn't be going crazy. Not at a time like this. A cruel laugh was the answer to her question but again there was no speaker in sight.  
  
~You know who I am~  
  
"Xavier."  
  
~But of course. Now won't you come to me~  
  
Phina could feel the tug that had been pulling her towards this place grow stronger. She couldn't resist it and she took a step forward. Another followed it. Pretty soon she was walking straight into the square and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Phina tried to reach out and grab the side of a ruined building but her arms wouldn't obey her. The center of the square started to come into view. Xavier sat at the base of a shattered fountain. Rubble lay everywhere and the buildings that surrounded the fountain were in shambles.  
  
Phina finally stopped in front of Xavier. He sat on the ground with a proud smirk on his face. The clothes he wore were made of the finest silk and the most beautiful colors that Phina had ever seen. They were clothes fit for a king. The area around him had been swept clean of debris and a large pentagram had been painted on the ground out of what looked like blood.  
  
"Are you ready?" Xavier asked, his voice silky smooth. His smirk widened to a grin and his eyes gleamed with a cold fire.  
  
"Ready for what?" Phina spat back. Xavier made a soft clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head.  
  
"For the sacrifice, of course. You haven't forgotten have you?" Phina's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten about the sacrifice. That was why Xavier was so easy to find and why the barriers had been brought down. She had walked right into his trap and now she was going to kill her friends. Tears of realization started to run down her face.  
  
"Aww. . . is the little girl crying? Don't worry the pain will be intense. You see, for this to work you have to go through both physical and emotional pain. In other words you're going to beg for me to kill you before I'm done," Xavier laughed. This was the most fun he'd had in ages. Here was his biggest rival's daughter crying in front of him because she was about to die.  
  
Xavier laughed cruelly and stood up. He brushed off his silk pants and picked up a wooden bowl that was lying on the rim of the ruined fountain. Walking up to Phina he ordered her to put her hand out. Phina tried to resist but the spell that he had placed on her was too strong and her hand went up in front of him.  
  
"I'm going to need to collect a few thing before we can continue," Xavier explained. He pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and quickly slashed Phina's open palm. Pain shot through Phina's arm as the knife sliced through skin and nerves. The cut was shallow but bleeding profusely. Xavier put the bowl underneath her hand and caught the blood that rolled off the side of her hand. He then ordered her to put her hand down bleeding and all, as he set the bowl of blood on the ground next to the pentagram that he had painted. Standing up once more he drew his dagger again and cut a lock from her hair.  
  
"Sit!" he ordered her when he was down. Phina did as she was told only because she had to. The whole time tears had not stopped rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto the stone ground below.  
  
"Good, good. I've got everything I need, now to finish what I have started," Xavier said talking to himself. He made Phina sit in the middle of the pentagram on the ground and picked up the bowl. He dipped his right hand in it and started to walk clockwise around the pentagram sprinkling blood every so often and chanting under his breath. When he had completed the circle he stood outside the pentagram.  
  
"Now we start with the physical pain. That way it will be easier to break your spirit and cause severe emotional pain." The smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes scared Phina to no end. This was going to hurt. Badly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ On the Battlefield ~*~  
  
  
  
"Take this you stupid. . .thing!" Eiko cried as she whacked a semi- transparent monstrosity with her flute. The creature howled in pain and reared to attack the white mage before it.  
  
"Flare!" Vivi yelled from behind the creature. It roared as a bright light started to form at its gut. The light grew in intensity and heat until the monster exploded from the inside. Blood rained down on the two mages as they teamed up to destroy their next challenge.  
  
To their right Zidane was battling back to back with Amarant. It was just about the only time the two could be near each other and not be arguing. Zidane's daggers flew with the speed of a tornado while Amarant's claws never missed their mark. Both fighters were drenched in blood that was partly their own.  
  
Next to them, Freya used her spear like a pitchfork as she hurled enemies over her shoulder. Her beady eyes were even smaller as she squinted trying to spot one of her friends in the sea of bodies surrounding her. Finally she spotted Beatrix and Steiner battling side by side with a small contingent of palace guards to their right.  
  
Gabriela stood by herself. She was no longer the angelic form that Phina had spoken to only a few short hours ago. Her wings were covered in blood and her perfect clothes were torn and mud stained. Her eyes gleamed with cold indifference as she slaughtered the beasts around her. They had killed Terk and now they were going to pay for it.  
  
Many brave warriors died on the battlefield that consisted of humans, angels, genomes, and monsters. Still they fought on. Neither side winning or losing.  
  
  
  
~*~ City Square ~*~  
  
  
  
A battered and bloody Phina lay on the ground of the city square. She trembled from the pain. She could feel it all over her body that sported cuts and bruises. Blood flowed from a cut on her forehead into her eyes. A laugh overhead told Phina where Xavier was. His dagger flashed in the light before it came down on its victim. Phina cried out in pain as the wound on her back reopened.  
  
"Do you want the pain to stop?" Xavier asked sweetly. A groan from the limp form on the ground was the only response he got. Another laugh escaped his lips. "Now we move on. You seem to have had enough."  
  
He ordered Phina to sit up, which she did very slowly. Her shoulders slumped and her hands lay limply in her lap. She tried to hold her head up proudly but the pain was too intense. Instead of looking like the proud, defiant woman that she was, she looked like a miserable bobble head toy. Xavier took the lock of hair that he had cut from her head out of his pocket. He clutched it tight in his hand. The hand started to glow with a white light.  
  
Suddenly Phina couldn't see anymore. Everything had gone black. Then a figure started to loom out of the darkness. It was a child with red hair wearing a simple blue dress dotted with sunflowers. The dreams then started to run in front of her eyes. Phina watched them over and over again as they kept replaying.  
  
Xavier frowned as he watched Phina's face. Her tears had long since dried up but he expected her to be crying again by now. Instead she was calm and collected. Her face didn't show pain, fury, or even sadness. What Xavier didn't know was that on the inside Phina was fuming. It had nothing to do with the dreams. She had gotten over those when she had learned what they were telling her. What was making her mad was the fact that he was making her kill her friends.  
  
Suddenly the picture changed. Now Gabriela was being torn to shreds by a horned monster. Phina could feel the anger boiling under her calm exterior begin to burn hotter. The picture changed again but this time is was Amarant who was dying. One by one Phina watched as her friends were violently killed. She kept her cool as her anger churned just below the calm surface.  
  
Xavier watched the young woman as she sat slumped over herself. Throughout the entire time she hadn't moved a muscle. Her eyes remained cloudy and emotionless as she watched the pictures he ran through her mind.  
  
Eiko had just been finished off when the scenery changed yet again. She was standing in the alley where Emma had been killed. This time, though, Garnet was in Emma's place. Phina tried to move but she was frozen to the spot where she stood. She watched in utter horror her sister was slaughtered. Once it was done it started over with Zidane taking up the roll of Emma.  
  
That's what did it. Phina could feel her barely contained self-control bursting at the seams. She dove into the madness boiling inside herself, coaxing it to the surface. Underneath all the raw power that she now held she found a small glass, tear-shaped object. Picking it up, Phina was struck with a wonderful idea.  
  
Xavier observed Phina's contorting face. When he had probed her mind for memories he had come across an especially thrilling one. With another ingenious idea he twisted it to his own will. Now he gazed gleefully at her horror stricken face. Then something went wrong. Terribly wrong. Phina started to glow a fiery golden color. Xavier could feel her energy rapidly rising. It was way beyond the levels it should have been at.  
  
That's when Xavier realized his fatal error. In making the young summoner before him angry he had sealed his own fate. Xavier scrambled from his position on the ground and ducked behind the fountain just as a pulsing wave of energy ripped from Phina's body flooding the entire area with the heated intensity of her fury.  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Well you have your answer to why the barrier was brought down. I told you if you had been paying attention you would have known what was coming next. In the next chapter Phina's going to put her plan into action but who knows there might be a surprise twist! Or maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out! 


	21. It's Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: It's Not Over Yet  
  
"What the hell is that?" screamed a frightened solider standing next to Zidane. All the fighting had stopped. No one moved, even the monsters seemed to be frozen in place. Zidane would have started laughing at the way the soldier screamed had it not been for the object of everyone's attention. Above the center of the city a bright light grew. It kept getting bigger as it started to engulf everything in its path. Soon it was only a few feet from the battlefield. Zidane could feel the heat coming from the ball that was rapidly approaching him. He put his arms up to block out the blinding light and the intense heat as it rolled like a fog over him.  
  
Screams could be heard all around the battlefield as everything disappeared. Zidane closed his eyes and tried to protect himself though he didn't know what from. He didn't know how long it had been since the light had caught him but the heat was starting to get to him. Grunting he tried to hold his ground as a brutal wind suddenly sprang up from the mists. It kept pushing him back and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
And then as suddenly as it had sprung up the light vanished. Everything was as it was before. Or at least that was what Zidane thought at first glance. When he finally put his arms down he discovered that the monsters were gone. Not one could be seen on the bloody field. All the fighters stared around them in amazement. Zidane also happened to notice that all the genomes and angels were gone, too.  
  
"What just happened?" a tiny voice from beside Zidane's leg asked. He jumped in surprise and nearly knocked over Vivi who had come to stand behind him while he was taking in what had happened. Eiko giggled as she watched Zidane trip all over himself while he tried to stand up without shoving Vivi to the ground.  
  
"Eiko! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Zidane yelled at the child. Eiko just giggled at his stern glance. Zidane sighed and threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.  
  
"Hey, somebody had to break you out of your trance. You looked like you saw a ghost," she replied smartly.  
  
"Let's hope I didn't," he said as he started jogging off in the direction of the city square. Eiko and Vivi followed him praying that Phina was okay. All Zidane could think about the entire way there was how the light was an omen. If it was for good or evil Zidane didn't know.  
~*~ City Square ~*~  
  
A small groan that could be heard from underneath a pile of rubble told Phina where Xavier was. The summoner had tried to escape her fury by diving behind the now completely ruined fountain. Phina sat for another moment on the cold stone ground. She felt a little lightheaded because of all the energy she had used up. ~Mental note: next time, make sure to control my temper~ she thought, mentally scolding herself for her stupidity. She was lucky that she had stopped herself from vaporizing everything in sight.  
  
"Well, Xavier it's over. I suggest that you surrender, unless of course, you would like to be ripped to shreds by the hundreds of soldiers that had to fight the demons that you sent to this planet," she said with biting anger. Everything that had happened was his fault. Phina would make sure that he would not get away with it. Another groan was the only response that she received from Xavier.  
  
Sighing Phina finally managed to pick herself up. She instantly regretted the move. Once on her feet the world started to spin around her in a dizzying circle. Phina stumbled a little as she made her way to where Xavier was hiding. Kneeling on the ground, she started to dig through the rubble with her hands. Pretty soon she was able to make out a wrinkled hand from underneath the mess. Quickly she cleared away the rest of the rubble to find Xavier lying face down on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
"Oh, stop the whining, you baby!" Phina hissed at the pathetic excuse for a man in front of her. Xavier took no notice of her as he continued to writhe on the ground as if in terrible pain. A shout from behind her made Phina turn around.  
  
Standing at the entrance to the city square was Zidane, Vivi, and Eiko. On seeing Phina, Zidane sprinted towards the woman. When he reached her he fell to his knees and brought her into a tight hug. She returned the hug warmly; glad to see that he was not injured seriously.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm fine. Everything's all right," Phina whispered. Pulling back Zidane looked at the woman in his arms. Her hair was a complete mess and there was blood oozing from small cuts all over her body. The overalls that she was wearing were ripped in places but her green eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Phina laughed. It felt so good to laugh.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm just fine, Zidane. Xavier was just trying to get me to submit to his will and it made me mad, so I kind of blew up. Literally."  
  
"You mean that was you? That big, white thing was you?" Zidane gasped in surprise.  
  
"I don't exactly remember what happened but there was like this rush of energy that left my body," Phina said thoughtfully.  
  
"AHHH!" Eiko shrieked. While Phina and Zidane had been talking the little princess had walked over to examine Xavier's body. It was still twisting in pain but the spasms seemed to be growing smaller. Suddenly the summoner just stopped twitching period and his eyes snapped open to look straight at Eiko. Something in his gaze kept her frozen in place while he slowly inched his hand towards her. When the hand grasped her wrist with a ferocity that Eiko didn't even know a man like Xavier could have, she screamed.  
  
Phina spun around and glared at Xavier. With Zidane's help she stood up and kicked the weakened man. He grunted but didn't let go of Eiko. Instead he pulled her closer and started to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"Look out!" Vivi cried. He caught Xavier doing something with his other hand and it didn't look good. Before Phina and Zidane had time to react, Xavier had blasted them with the energy he had stored in the palm of his hand. The couple was sent flying backwards along the ground and stopped only when they hit the wall of one of the ruined buildings. Zidane managed to shield Phina from the blow but there was a sickening crack as his head struck the stone hard.  
  
"Did you really think you could beat me? After everything that I've worked hard to do," Xavier sneered as he slowly rose to his feet. He clutched Eiko's hand tightly and held her at his side. She struggled and twisted trying to escape but it was no use. With another blast f energy from his palm, Vivi was lying next to Phina and Zidane unconscious.  
  
"No! Leave them alone!" Eiko cried. Xavier just threw her to the ground.  
  
"Stop it, Xavier!"  
  
He turned to find Phina standing up and glaring defiantly at him. There was something in her eyes. Something he had seen before. Her eyes had the same look of pure hatred when he had insulted her father back in the cave. And it was those eyes full of venom that scared him.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Hey, look guys! I updated. Aren't you so proud of me? Well, anybody? Guess not. Yeah, well, I kind of had a really, really big writer's block. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go next so I kind of just stopped writing. I know, I know icewater_angel probably hates me because I haven't updated in close to a month, which is totally not me. Normally I update once a week or once every two weeks at the latest but school's been tough, I just got a job, and I've been paying more attention to my other stories which frankly are doing a lot better than this one. One of the ones I have going is 17 chapters with 25 reviews and my favorite is four chapters long with 22 reviews (BTW: If anybody wants to read those the first is under Zelda and called The Missing Triangle and my second is an original story called Princess of Thieves). So there's my excuse. Lame I know but that's what happened. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please forgive me icewater_angel.  
  
Oh yeah and thanks to Cavilier for the very nice review. I'm glad that you like my story. Sorry for not updating. See ya next time. 


	22. The Final Battle Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.  
  


Chapter Twenty-Two: The Final Battle Ends

Xavier trembled uncontrollably as Phina glared at him with unspoken hatred. She was trembling as well but it wasn't from fear. Gulping almost guiltily, Xavier let out a long breath and put his hand forward. Phina watched as a small ball of energy formed in his palm. She felt herself relax a little but the rage didn't lessen. Phina could see the effort that was going into that little ball of energy. It was obvious that they were both drained of almost all their strength. Phina wasn't even sure if she would be able to dodge the attack. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about it.

Slowly that forming ball of white light shank and disappeared. A disgruntled groan came from Xavier's thin lips, while a sigh of relief came from Phina. After a moment Xavier looked up at Phina.

"So how are we going to finish this, brat?" he asked. "We both know that we can't let the other one go freely."

"Whoever has the most strength left wins," she said with a sly smile coming to her lips. Now was the time to put her plan into action, though it would cost her dearly.

"And how are we going to determine who has the most strength? It looks to me like we're both drained considerably."

"It's simple, really. We'll stand apart and since we're both summoners, we'll summon the strongest eidolon that we can. The first eidolon to kill the other and its summoner wins," Phina explained. The smile still hadn't left her face. 

Xavier stared hard at her sly expression trying to decide if there was some sort of loophole in the entire proposition. But the more he thought about it, the less likely that possibility seemed. Phina had no training as a summoner and it was quite possible that she had no eidolons at all. But if that were true then why would she propose such a contest?

~No, she has to have at least some idea of how it works, unless she really wants to die~ he thought. ~The real question is what is the extent of her knowledge and what kind of eidolons does she have? Also how much power does she have left? If she's got enough she could summon a really powerful one.~

Phina watched as Xavier thought over her proposal. The wheels were clearly turning as he tried to figure out whether or not she would be a problem. After several minutes of waiting, Phina decided to help him with his decision.

"What's the matter? Are you scared you'll lose to the daughter of Lily and Ramus?"

A flash of anger entered his eyes as the words stuck like barbed thorns under his skin. Determinedly, he rolled up the sleeves of his now tattered shirt and settled into his summoning position. Phina smiled at the old man and unclasped the necklace that contained the golden phoenix feather.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!"

Magic rippled through the air as both summoners used the last of their reserves to call on the most powerful eidolon they could. Phina gripped the necklace in her hands while she channeled her magic to it and used it as a beacon to call the golden phoenix. Suddenly she felt its presence. Using the last of her power, she called to it by pushing everything she had into a magical call for help. She didn't hear whether or not she got an answer before her concentration was broken by a loud crashing noise. Glancing up, Phina saw that Xavier's eidolon had arrived. It was Leviathan.

"I thought you were supposed to be drained," she commented softly. Xavier just smiled wickedly

"Where's yours?" he asked still grinning from ear to ear. Phina didn't answer. She had used every last ounce of her strength to call for the phoenix and even her simple comment had exhausted her over her limits. She could feel the world around her start to dangerously spin and she was light headed. Her eyelids drooped so that she was now just looking through slits. Sighing ironically to herself, she wondered if she would even be conscious when Xavier decided to kill her. His next words lifted her doubts.

"Kill her," he hissed at the eidolon. Phina watched as the creature speedily made its way towards her. The blue scales of the serpent flashed in the bright sun and its eyes glowed with a mysterious light. Suddenly a swift wind rushed around her ears and just as Leviathan struck a rainbow of gold and yellow surrounded her. Brightly colored feathers formed a protective shield around the young woman as the serpent was driven back by the fearsome cry of an angered golden phoenix. The giant bird hissed threateningly at Leviathan before it moved its large wings from around Phina. Slowly, she let out the breath that she had been holding and leaned against the phoenix's soft feathers.

In front of her Xavier could only stare in awe at the wonderful bird. He had heard of its legendary strength and beauty but he never thought that he would actually live to see it. Now he didn't think that he would live long enough to see it a second time. The huge beast that stood before him and his own eidolon was impressive and awe inspiring. 

It stood at least ten feet tall with shining golden feathers that blinded him when they flashed in the sun. The beak of the phoenix was dangerously curved and the eyes that rested above it where a light blue that made it seem all the more terrifying. Pointed talons held the phoenix's body aloft as it gazed over its target.

A small "Eep!" was heard from beside Xavier's feet and the combatants both realized that they had forgotten Eiko in their struggle for dominance. The little princess lay with her stomach on the ground as she gazed at the bird that stood behind Phina. Like Xavier she had heard tales of the most powerful eidolon but had never seen it. Slowly a sly grin of his own graced Xavier's face. Phina quickly realized what Xavier was going to do and her face contorted into a look of fear.

"NO! Eiko! Get out of there!" she shouted taking a step forward. 

But it was too late. Xavier grabbed the poor little girl by the wings that she wore.

"Now what should I do with my little prize?" he asked shaking Eiko to make a point. Phina growled under her breath and the phoenix behind her shifted restlessly.

~Do you want me to get the girl first before I swing around and kill him?~ the phoenix asked in her head. Phina nodded her head and quickly added, "Drop Eiko by me before you go in for the kill."

A few yards away Xavier watched as the girl whispered some words to the bird and it nodded its head in acknowledgement. They were planning something but what? Suddenly, the phoenix lifted from the ground flapping its powerful wings and gaining altitude. It sped up and batted Leviathan away before the serpent even had a chance to defend itself. Now there was nothing left between the phoenix and Xavier.

Smiling he held Eiko up in front of his face as a shield but something he didn't expect happened. Instead of going straight for the kill the phoenix raised itself and gripped Eiko by the shoulders with its powerful talons. With one more powerful beat of its wings the phoenix wrenched Eiko out of Xavier's hands and turned around setting her on the ground by Phina. The girl rushed to Phina's leg and gripped it like there was no tomorrow. Then they both watched as the phoenix set its sights on Xavier.

With a screech it raced towards him. He put up a hand to block the oncoming blow but there was nothing he could do to stop the infuriated bird's beak from piercing his chest. His eyes went wide and a gurgle could be heard from his throat as blood began to fill his lungs. The phoenix removed its beak with a wrench and Xavier fell over dead with nothing else to support his weight.

Behind the phoenix Eiko head her eyes in Phina's pant leg. Phina herself could only watch with interest as the man that had been giving her and her family so many problems was finally dead. Now she could carry out her father's wish and make a new life for herself and her sister. Sighing, Phina picked Eiko up in her arms and walked towards the phoenix with slow steps, as she was still exhausted from the fight.

~You look like you could use a rest.~ the phoenix said. ~I'll give you and your friends a lift to the palace.~

Phina nodded gratefully and set Eiko on the phoenix's back before turning around and making her way over to Zidane and Vivi. With the phoenix's help she managed to get everyone on the bird's back. Settling down in the soft golden feathers Phina fell asleep on the way back home.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Hey guys, I'm back! After almost two months of not updating and probably more without and actual new chapter I have finally settled down in front of my computer and forced myself to finish this one. Not that I don't like the story or you guys or anything but I've had a major writer's block on this one and I didn't want to turn out some crappy piece of material that stank to high heaven. Hopefully this will satisfy you people who are reading this. Just remember I promised you two chapters and I will deliver. I just have to type up the last one toady and it will be out or you guys can all come and kill me.

Thanks this time go out to Dagger and black-magician-girl.

To **Dagger**: Well, since you're probably not going to get this far in the story I don't know why I'm writing this but hey if you do happen to see it all the better for you. Anyways sorry about the whole splitting up Garnet and Zidane thing but I have my own reasons for doing it. I'm not going to tell you those reasons because you'd probably hate me for them but try to keep an open mind okay. Thanks for the compliments on the story but I doubt I'll be writing anymore Final Fantasy IX ones.


	23. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but my characters are my own creations and I do own the rights to them.

Chapter Twenty-Three: 

~One year later~

Garnet was sitting in her room discussing the plans for a building a new district for the rapidly growing city of Alexandria. The sun outside was shining and it was a beautiful day outside. There had been no more problems since the incident with Xavier and everything was finally starting to get back to normal. Steiner was sitting next to her with his lovely wife Beatrix on his other side. The two were as happy as could be as they held hands underneath the table.

When the meeting was over Garnet headed up to her room. She needed to be dressed and ready to great her guests for tonight's party. Tonight was Phina's birthday and everyone from the town had been invited to the castle to say hello to their savior. 

Garnet couldn't help but grin at the thought of Phina's reactions when people called her 'princess'.

After Phina had beaten Xavier she had come to live with her younger sister in the castle instead of finding a nice home to live in with Zidane. She had refused the title of princess but that was what she was and despite her attempts to get people to stop calling her that nothing had helped. Garnet had been thrilled when Phina had decided to stay. What had thrilled her even more was when she had sworn to help protect her younger sister and protect Alexandria.

Now the Queen had too bodyguards both of which knew how to make her laugh when she was down. Everything was going perfectly and Garnet couldn't have asked for a better ending to the next chapter in their lives.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   

All right this one was extremely short but what did you want me to do. I'm not very good at coming up with the epilogue things so I made this one short and sweet. If you want to know anything else that happened after this story took place go write your own sequel. No, that's not an invitation to plagiarize but if you really want to add something e-mail me and we'll work out the details.

Hold the phone! I just found something here. Could it be…yes, it is! It's another chapter on the way! Actually it's just my thank you list and all that stuff but hey more reading for you guys.


	24. Waking Dreams' List of Thank You's and T...

Waking Dreams' List of Thank You's and Tearful Goodbye's 

The first thing that I would like to say is thanks to all of you who reviewed for this story. I'll be sad to let this one go but I had a lot of fun writing it and this one will always be in my memories because it's the first one I've ever posted. You guys have been awesome and I'm glad to say that I didn't get a single flame. True some people didn't like my ideas but they still liked the writing that's a plus. Not to mention that I believe that I've improved as an author during the course of the story. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed or read this story. I can only hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I did.

~Rising Phoenix

To **icewater_angel**: I'm not sure how to put this really. **_Thank you so much_**! You have constantly reviewed for my story, shared your opinions and even bickered with me a little. I don't think that I will ever have a fan as faithful and as fun as you. Your review kept me going even when I thought of just dropping this one. Just the thought of disappointing you made me get off my lazy ass and write! Thanks again for everything.

To **sparks**: You only left two reviews and it looked like you may have given up on this one but you were my first reviewer and I will always be grateful to you for that.

To **Julia/your neighbor/dstrbd child**: Now what would I do without you. I'd probably not get nearly as many headaches and I'd probably live a lot longer too. By the way I hope you die so I can steal your dog and make off with your Playstation. Anyways thanks for the reviews they weren't helpful at all and I  would have been better off without them. Oh well, I guess everyone gets some bad luck. (You know I'm joking, right?)

To **Cavilier**: Two reviews for you and I'm glad you think my story's the best you've ever read. You don't know how much that means to me.

To **Dagger**: Sorry you don't like my views but I'm glad you liked the style and the overall plot even though you didn't get too far into it. I'm actually not one to break up good couples but if you or anyone really want to know both me and my friend * coughJuliacough * have a thing against the main characters in any of the Final Fantasy's. Except for Rinoa but that's about it. We both can't stand Yuna from FFX and we barely tolerate Garnet. Sorry but thanks for your input.

To **black-magician-girl**: Yeah I guess it is a little odd that he didn't strangle Zidane but after knowing him for a year I can only say that he would have gotten a little used to his antics by then. Thanks for your review and support.

Peace out people! 


End file.
